An Angel's Darkside
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Ezra is taken in by the Inquisitor and has to use all his might to not only break free but to do it without giving in to the darkness inside.


**An Angel's Dark Side**

 _Ezra is taken in by the Inquisitor and has to use all his might to not only break free but to do it without giving in to the darkness inside._

The Inquisitor exited his ship with his clone troopers positioning themselves in two single file lines, having enough space between them for their leader to walk through. The Inquisitor gave them their orders, to keep the rebels, Kannan and Ezra, alive as they all walked towards them. The troopers activated the lights on their blasters, soon discovering that the two rebels had unexpected backup. While the troopers struggled to deal with the beasts the Inquisitor made quick work of the ones that went after him, soon the rebel jedi, Kannan, charged at him with his lightsaber in hand.

Kannan pulled out a blaster when they were in a clash but the Inquisitor used the force to pull it out of his hands, then with a kick to the stomach sent the rebel a few feet away, tossing the blaster to the side. The Inquisitor forced Kannan into an old ship, knocking him out as the lightsaber powered down and rolled out of his hand. The Inquisitor couldn't help but gloat as he approached the unconscious rebel only to be cut off by Ezra who used his power to take Kannan's lightsaber, in hopes of protecting his master. The Inquisitor took the light saber out of his hands, much to Ezra's surprise, the padawan was pushed back, getting sent to the edge of a cliff. Ezra got to his feet, scowling and warning the Inquisitor to not take another step, much to the Inquisitor's delight.

Ezra tries to ignore the Inquisitor's words, not wanting to believe that everything he loves will die, or be lost; he closed his eyes, using his power to call out to something that will take care of the Inquisitor. A large creature emerges, going to Ezra's side before going to attack the Inquisitor, who backs up, ending up getting stuck on an old stairway. Ezra passes out as Kannan gets to his feet, going as fast as he can to get to him. The Inquisitor defends himself, keeping the monster at bay by swinging his rotating, double sided light saber. The inquisitor sees Kannan head over to Ezra and pulls him towards the monster. The Inquisitor jumps over the two as they get to their feet and goes over to Ezra, wondering if he should kill the waking boy or not.

The Inquisitor smirks at the scared look in Ezra's eyes before deciding that if he could turn Ezra to the dark side, he'd be very useful. The Inquisitor knocks Ezra out before he turns around to see Kannan trying to calm down the monster, hoping to bond with it so it doesn't rip him to shreds. Ezra is taken and the Inquisitor has the remaining troopers flee to the ship; on their way out they blow up Kannan's ships.

Ezra wakes up in a dark empty room, no windows, or that much space or closets, only a bed, which is a small metal slab. A complete feeling of terror rushes through his entire being as he starts to recall what happened and wonders if Kannan is alive, he rushes for the door and tries to pull it open, but after a few attempts he stops and hits the door in anger, then sits on the floor by the foot of the bed, thinking of a better way to escape. Later, the door opens and the Inquisitor walks in with a tray of food, in his hands.

"Are you hungry young padawan?" The Inquisitor says as he motions the tray to Ezra.

Ezra doesn't take the tray and looks the other way. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to teach you, unlock your true powers that your old pathetic master never could."

"My master is not pathetic! And I don't want to learn anything from the likes of you!" Ezra standing up looking at the inquisitor with daggers in his eyes.

"There's that fire I like to see."

Ezra's stare doesn't soften. "Where is my Master? Is he here too?"

"No he is far away and you'll never see him again, might as well forget about everything else, none of it will save you." The Inquisitor says putting the tray to the side.

Ezra's heart races in panic as the words wash over him but he keeps a straight face. "I will reunite with my master...no matter what."

"Oh really? And how do you plan on that? The only way you're leaving this room is with me, or somehow learn the ways of the dark side on your own. The ways I could teach you to wield."

"I don't want to learn anything from you, how many times am I going to tell you, I won't waver."

"Such confidence, let's see how long it will last, without food, water, utilities, or a decent living space..." The tray of food floats back to the Inquisitor's hands and he walks out, the sounds of the door locking is heard, the room becoming immediately dark. Ezra drops to the floor as the panic takes hold as he has no way of figuring out if his master is okay, and no plan on escaping. Ezra lays on the floor trying to figure it all out.

The next day, the Inquisitor comes back holding a blanket.

"Greetings padawan, sleep well?" The Inquisitor said with a smirk, watching as Ezra shields his eyes from the sudden introduction to the light.

"...It was lovely…" Ezra looking at the Inquisitor with a defiant smirk on his face.

"Perhaps it could be even _lovelier_ , with something warm to be wrapped in."

"...I'll live without it…"

"Yes but for how long? And how do you plan on reuniting with your master from here. You don't even know what the hall outside your _room_ looks like. Allow me to train you and you'll know much more than the layout of where you are."

"No...I don't want you're training...you won't change my mind."

"That's a shame, I had great hopes for you, now you're just gonna rot in a cage instead actually doing something smart such as taking an opportunity to run away.." The Inquisitor says as he turns around and starts walking away, the door closing behind him.

Ezra sits up and sighs, and meditates calming himself down keeping his tears at bay, with the hope that he's found, or somehow find a way to break out and get away. The next day, the Inquisitor, doesn't pay Ezra a visit having better things to do and figuring some time in isolation will do the boy some good. Ezra sits in the dark for a while before he tries for the door again, he looks for ways to open it, but all of his methods fail. Leaving him extremely frustrated as he tries not to scream out in a rage. The following day, the Inquisitor pays Ezra a visit, noting how he's starting to look a bit off.

"I see you're doing..moderately well." Ezra glares at the Inquisitor, not saying a word before bolting for the open doors. The Inquisitor chuckles as he calmly follows the lad, watching him trying to figure out where to go. Ezra runs down a hall, trying different doors finding nothing of use along the way before getting to a dead end. "Well well well, cornered like the rat you are once more."

"I swear...don't get any closer…" Ezra trying to buy some time for himself while trying to think of another way to go.

"Why? You have no allies here, no giant beast to manipulate, you have no one and no way out. Except through me." The Inquisitor says before unleashing his saber, continuing to approach Ezra, limiting his options even more.

Ezra backs up a little bit. _I could just run past-_

"How did it feel padawan to take control of another life form to bend it to your will and have it obey you? Felt good didn't it?"

"I-i didn't...mean to...no it didn't….."

"It did I can see it in your eyes and imagine with a little train you could become a master, you could bend people's will yours, even someone like me."

Ezra looks at the Inquisitor, who is just a few inches away. "I.. don't want to bend a-anyone to do as i say…" Ezra looking for any opening to run, as the heel of his foot hits the wall.

"You're right it takes to much energy it's fair better just to choke the life out of them, or take limb. Fear is a very powerful tool."

"..." Ezra takes the small opening he has and gets past the saber and the Inquisitor this time going through a door leading into a separate hall. _If i just give in now...I'll never see them again...but I'm getting nowhere but tired right now trying to find my way out of this maze of a ship...what can i do..._

"It's not that way little padawan." The Inquisitor exclaims, somewhat tauntingly, throwing his saber, nearly hitting Ezra's head before it returns to its master.

 _I don't want to die like this...this can't be happening..._ Ezra bolts again as he looks over his shoulder to make sure the saber is still in the Inquisitor's hand. Ezra's anger slowly comes to a boil through dead ends, the same looking hallways, and his fear of being killed.

"I think you're enjoying this, disappointment after disappointment, probably what you master feels right now..if he's even alive." The Inquisitor says pulling forcing Ezra down, watching him roll on the floor, trying to pick himself up.

Ezra growls under his breath as he's reached his tipping point. "KEEP MY MASTER OUT OF THIS!" Ezra getting himself up, lost in his own anger.

"Or what? You can't even use that gift you have without passing out. Let me teach you to wield your anger, you have nothing to lose..or live for." The Inquisitor shuts off his lightsaber and puts it away on his back as he watches the war go on all over Ezra's face. "Look at it this way-" The Inquisitor kneels down in front of Ezra. "I'll make you into an even stronger better jedi than your master, wouldn't that make you happy?"'

"...I-it..would…" Ezra shaking a bit scared of what's coming from his mouth. "I..want to be stronger…"

"And you will be, though before we begin, would you like a bath, some food or a blanket? You can only have one at a time. Or we could get straight to the training."

"...Training…." Ezra looking to the Inquisitor.

"A wonderful choice my padawan. Now follow me." The Inquisitor gets to his feet and walks Ezra to a another empty room but this one is fully lit. "There will be a trial of simulations, to test your abilities."

"Okay...whenever you're ready."

"I like that kind of thinking, it will be a shame if you were to die so stay vigilant." The Inquisitor says motioning Ezra inside.

"I'll watch myself…I won't die." Ezra clenching his fist.

"Good. Prove you're worth training." The Inquisitor goes to the control room, watching Ezra with a large black glass window and tells him that it's starting. Ezra looks and makes sure nothing catches him with his back turned, Ezra fights the test dummies, not giving them a chance to strike him back. At first he dodges so he can get up close then he takes the weapon away from one of them and starts firing it at the others. After he defeats that level he finds himself having to dodge lasers with precision then destroys them using a blaster from one of the test dummies. "Well done, now don't using the blaster any more, a true jedi can do without, just by using their own abilities and their connection with the force, they can to kill the opposition. Think you can do the same?"

"...Killing…" Ezra looks down for a second "I...think so…"

"Good, remember how you felt when you were at the edge of the cliff, hold onto that feeling and use it against your targets." The Inquisitor states as an another set of dummies appear but are at a distance firing blasters. "I suggest to ease you in, break their necks, it's mostly painless and quick."

Ezra brings up the emotions he felt back at the cliff, and in the moment he feels a bit different. Ezra raises his arm and with a quick swipe of the hand the dummies' heads twist violently and they drop to the ground. Ezra gets a bit light headed almost falling over, but he shakes off the feeling, and stands there panting heavily.

"..very good, now how did that feel?" A smile spreads across the Inquisitor's face, the darkness in Ezra was starting to seep out, he knew there was more but just how much was made his smile widen.

"...I don't know...I felt a rush of things..I can't describe it..."

"In time you will...for now let's continue. Walk to the center."

Ezra walks to the center and soon finds himself completely surrounded, with only a few seconds to think of what to do. Ezra, only thinking of surviving, he lets that need take full control of his mind and body. In the moment and with a massive about of power he makes the dummies all shoot each other. Ezra snaps back and looks at the bodies lying around him, he bites his tongue and a whole bunch of thoughts about how bad this is and the disappointment flood his mind.

"Well done, you're going to be a powerful _jedi_." The Inquisitor says trying to mask the disgust.

Ezra nods, speechless about what he's just done. _I got angry...I got scared...what's going to happen to me...master...please find me…_ Ezra is snapped out of his thoughts as he finds himself faced with a group of dummies but these have armor on and two blasters each. The dummies shoot at Ezra, one laser grazing his leg, while the rest of the laser are trying to make contact with his torso and he gets grazed a few more times. This time he loses it yelling for it all to stop, the dummies freeze and they blow up after expanding till their bodies give.

The Inquisitor now has a morbid curiosity of how far Ezra can get, though he knows Ezra will slip up at some point soon.

"Once again well done, you look exhausted.."

Ezra is panting and covered with minor injuries. "I-I can't...take much more…"

"But how much more is the better question isn't it?"

"...Please...I don't know if I can..even continue standing…"

"Very well. Though I do hope you've learned from this." After a few moments the door out of the training room opens, with the Inquisitor standing there with his arms behind his back. Ezra looks up at the Inquisitor trying to stand straight but manages to stumble over. "Don't worry with constant practice you won't be so exhausted." The Inquisitor takes Ezra back to his room,

"B-back...in there…?" Ezra looking up at the inquisitor.

"Keep up the good work, and you'll have far more than this, you'll have anything you ever wanted." Ezra's eyes water up as he tries not to get placed back in the room. The Inquisitor raises an eyebrow as he looks at Ezra, trying to use the last of his energy to not be pushed inside. The Inquisitor uses a small amount of energy to leave Ezra unconscious, grabbing him before he hit the ground and puts him in the metal slab of a bed.

When Ezra wakes up, he has a pillow under his head and a blanket covering him.

"Ugh…" Ezra feeling sore all over decides not to move out of bed. "My head hurts so much…" Ezra closes his eyes trying to relax himself.

Sometime later, the door opens and the Inquisitor enters the room.

"Greetings."

Ezra half opens up his eyes, shielding them from the light. "Hi…."

"How did you sleep?"

"...a bit better I guess…"

"Ready to train?"

"...Yeah…" Ezra's tone sounding less than excited.

"Very good, follow me." The Inquisitor says before walking out of the room. Ezra gets out of bed and follows the Inquisitor lost in his own thoughts. The Inquisitor takes Ezra back to the training room, stopping just before they enter the room. "Distracted?"

Ezra stops short inches away from bumping into him. "...Just thinking…"

"About what precisely?"

"...Just stuff…" Ezra looking down not saying another word.

"I can tell you won't be as focused as you were yesterday, so todays lesson will be self-preservation."

"Like healing or something?"

"Yes indeed.. taking the energy from another living creature...so in this session you will be working with living opponents."

"I don't want to hurt anything…"

"How disappointing, then you will die, very painfully." The Inquisitor says pushing Ezra into the training room, were real people are talking amongst themselves and readying their weapons. When Ezra stumbles in all eyes are on him and the men and women given him all of their attention, waiting for their orders.

"Now to drain one of life is fairly easy, stun them and take it for yourself. First wave commence."

"No! I can't take a life..please just listen…" Ezra looking to the group advancing for him. "We don't have to do this!"

The people ignore him and start attacking, trying their best to hit him but not anything that would cause major damage.

"Please ah!" Ezra gets hit in the arm by one of the blasters Ezra holds the wound and keeps trying to talk to them. When talking to them doesn't work after getting hit again he gets upset, stunning one of them stealing their energy as his wounds begin to heal.

"Good, now try it again but on a large scale."

Ezra growls angrily as he takes a few shots to the torso and he makes them stop shooting as he slowly drains the crowd torturing them with a slow death. Ezra now healed but still a bit peeved follows the next set of directions, which was managing how much of life force to take to heal various injuries. This training session was shorter than the others but when it was over Ezra couldn't help but feel awful as he was surrounded by lifeless bodies. Ezra sighed as he struggled to get up, not from any injury but from fatigued, he was soon with the Inquisitor, a sigh that training was over for the day.

Ezra walks back with the Inquisitor taking him back to his room, he looked as good as new, physically, but he was just drained from the lesson. The Inquisitor stops in front of the room, glancing slightly to Ezra.

"Yes…?"

"You still have hope in your eyes and that hope of the non-existent is what's holding you back, accept your fate and you'll be able to move on, not only with your training but your life. Time to start looking out for yourself."

"I am looking out for myself. Even if my master...no he wouldn't just ditch me."

"Maybe, probably not, but what makes you so sure that he even knows you're here? You don't even know where you are. And outside of these walls, I've kept your presence here a secret, though there might have been false information leaked..so unless he has a tracker in your blood, you'll never see him again." The Inquisitor smiles shamelessly as he peers down at Ezra, whose face has gone pale, as he looks at the ground as the realization of his master never finding him sinks in.

"No…" Ezra looking at the Inquisitor with panic in his eyes.

"Indeed, you're only causing yourself more pain and suffering by giving yourself false hope."

"...but my master knows you took me…"

"Yes and last time I saw him he was about to be eaten alive."

"You are lying!"

"He's dead because of you."

"He's not dead! He's alive...my master is stronger than you know!"

"Oh really? I've almost killed him in our _duel,_ his style is pathetic and you have been wasting your potential-"

"I HAVE NOT BEEN WASTING ANYTHING!"

"Really what was the toughest opponent you've not only faced but won all by yourself?"

"...a few clone troopers..."

"And with all the power you possess, that's just pitiful." The Inquisitors pushes Ezra into the dark room. Ezra screams out enraged with tears bundled in his eyes. As he force pushes the Inquisitor back into a wall and comes close to leaving the room. The Inquisitor smiles as he gets to his feet. "See you can be a formidable opponent if you get those childish delusions out of your head." The Inquisitor growls out as he forces Ezra against the wall in the back of his room, keeping him there as he walks in. "Want to see what you could become?"

The door closes behind the Inquisitor, making the room entirely pitch black. The Inquisitor releases Ezra from his hold, moving around as he can sense the padawan's every movement. Ezra can feel him close and makes blind rage filled attacks in the dark, the Inquisitor dodges the few that came too close but easily closed in, he chuckled as he started toying with him, pushing Ezra around and taunting the angry padawan. Ezra keeps attacking but more focused on the Inquisitor, Ezra even using his force to pull at him. The Inquisitor catches on of Ezra's arm, in md punch and forces it behind his back, enjoying the sound of pain coming from his reluctant student.

"Yes, much better, see what you can accomplish in just a few days with me, which is far more than you have managed to do with all your time spent with your failure of a master."

"LET ME GO!" Ezra yelling and struggling to get free. "You know nothing about him!"

"I know enough and next time I meet him, if I meet him, I'm going to kill him. And all your hope, all of your anger can't save him." The Inquisitor says tightening his grip and putting more strain on Ezra's arm.

"AHhh!" Ezra screams out loudly. "Then...you might...as..well...kill me now.."

The Inquisitor doesn't say anything as turns around and throws Ezra against the wall, that was behind them. The Inquisitor puts his arms behind his back as he walks out of the room. "Look at what being weak has gotten you. You can live a productive and possibly even a _happy_ life without him."

Ezra holds his arm, too drained to heal it, as he tries to get up but is completely drained, as he slips in and out of consciousness all of his pains hit him at once, unable to take anymore Ezra passes out in the floor.

Sometime the next day the door opens and the Inquisitor walks in, seeing Ezra on the floor. He gives the lad a few kicks to his foot before going to twist the arm, thinking that more pain would wake him up faster.

Ezra's finger twitches slightly giving off some indication that he's alive, but Ezra doesn't turn around to face him. "What do you want this time?" Ezra whispers.

The Inquisitor releases Ezra and a tray of food is put off to the side, out of reach but close enough for him to smell it.

"I want you to get up."

"What for...it's no point to." Ezra not moving an inch.

"You need a new proper purpose." The Inquisitor says as he gets Ezra on his feet. "This isn't a prison unless you make it so.."

"...what else is this place...that's all this has been."

"Come with me, this place can be as comforting as any other home."

Ezra stands there and the doubt can be felt coming off of him.

"Your name is ..Ezra correct?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Figured it was time I call you by your real name. Now Ezra, follow me, you have nothing left to lose."

"..." Ezra sighs and follows the Inquisitor, through several halls until they come to a door, they go through it and the room, not only being well lit is nicely furnished with closets and other doors.

"This could be your room, you'd be comfortable, well-guarded, even have a degree of power."

Ezra looks, but his expression doesn't change. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"What I want is simple, I want you as my padawan." The Inquisitor glances at Ezra for a retort but Ezra stays silent. "I am curious; what thoughts are going on in that mind of yours?"

"Just stuff...I'm not free to do as i like."

"Not yet, you're not one to think ahead are you Ezra?"

"I do...but everything can be taken away. And I'm sure the box I was in can't get worse."

"No but it can get better if you let yourself move on, the world can be yours. But if you rather feel nothing but despair that's all you'll get in return."

"Move on from the one person who cared about me…" Ezra rubbing his eyes slightly.

"He's doing nothing but holding you back, think of all the things you could have."

"I could have done a lot…I guess." Ezra thinking about it. "But how am i going to protect my friends by joining you?"

"You'll have more power to do just that and have more allies to help you in return."

"But my allies won't be my master. Right?"

"Truthfully, that's not up to me..it's up to you."

Ezra sighs and begins to walk away, being followed by the Inquisitor. "I'm going back…"

"Very well."

Ezra keeps walking until he's outside the doors of the room. "I'm sorry." Ezra goes back into the room. The Inquisitor left, not having any expectations aside from the norm.

Ezra sits down in the floor, still thinking about everything. There was no way that his master could find him. No matter how much he hoped for it. But what really had Ezra on edge was that his master could be killed. Ezra grasped his pillow. _If I just do as he says he won't hurt him...I'll just move on and he can be safe...he would do the same for me…_ Ezra tears up a bit. "It's just time to move on…I'll miss you Kannan."

Over the next few days, Ezra tries to act like he cares more than he really does about the training he's receiving through he has noted on a few occasions having a filing of joy while doing it, destroying his enemies in particular. He at first just shrugged it off as a fantasy he'd love to do to his actual enemies. He cursed himself for actually looking forward to one of the sessions, even if it was keeping him distracted from everything and allowing him to show the emotion he wasn't allowed to use before.

Ezra has learned more on sensing people, as well as a few close combat techniques, he's learned how to manipulate people through it is fair from being perfect, and he's also learned how to move objects, from small to large, around. Ezra looked at the Inquisitor.

"Master, when can I practice on people again?"

"Soon, Ezra. Do you still miss your old master?"

"Honestly a tiny bit, but I'm moving on without him."

"You have made the wise choice, even if it took some time. Let's continue ..and soon..I think you will provide a live demonstration of your power." The Inquisitor says in his strong tone but with excitement underneath it.

"I will Master. I can't wait to show you." Ezra smiling

"Good, now for self-control. Stop your opponents but do **not** kill them."

"Don't kill them, okay." Ezra frowns a bit on the inside, and takes a breath, before a few of the subjects come in shooting their enhanced blasters at him. Ezra dodges the lasers and gets in close disarming the first guy, then pounding the next guy to a pulp with his own blaster the next guys getting their weapons stripped away before he manipulates them into fighting each other.

"Nobody is dead…"

"Very good Ezra.." .

"Thank you…"

"I have heard news of a rebel team being taken in...it is possible that they were your friends...there was a jedi among them, they all put up a fight but were outnumbered." The inquisitor says as the latest targets appear and attack Ezra.

"Oh, That's interesting." Ezra keeping focused on the targets ahead of him, within a few minutes the targets are incapacitated. _Damn it. maybe it's not them...we weren't supposed to ever meet again..._

"Though I don't have all the details, it possible that this team could have your _friends_ but it is unclear."

"Oh...well it might not be them are we going to continue?" -Ezra pushing the information to the back of his mind.

"Indeed." The Inquisitor starts another stimulation, including large heavy armored hordes, fast moving lasers mazes along with fast moving targets.

Ezra stays on the defensive for a while before he takes out the horde and dodges the lasers. Ezra pushes himself to catch the other targets. When he's done, Ezra is completely out of breath and has pushed himself beyond the norm. After training, Ezra was walked back to his room.

"Still prefer this room?"

"...I don't want to be in here, but it's what I have for the meanwhile."

"For now if you so choose.."

"Yeah, I'll earn a better room, I just have to keep training."

"When you impress everyone at the presentation, you will get a newer and better room."

"I will." Ezra going into the dark room.

"You'll be more informed tomorrow, would you like any adjustments to your ...room?"

"Just a light...it bothers my eyes being in complete darkness...if that's fine."

"I'll see that it is done, anything else food, water? A bath before slumber?"

"Yes… that would all be nice too…"

"Very well." The Inquisitor left, leaving the door wide open so Ezra would have light.

Ezra sat on the bed looking at the doors wide open and enjoyed the light that flowed in.

After some time, the Inquisitor came back with two assistants, one with a tray of food, one with a large mug of water and two others with a few tools. Ezra was given the tray of food and the water was put next to him, neither of the two assistants looked at Ezra in eyes; instead they stared at the ground before they bowed and left. The last assistant put down a few lamps on the walls, with one on the ceiling; and put the remote to them next to the mug of water before bowing and leaving.

Ezra looked at the last assistant leave the room and then went over to the food and ate some of it, sipping on the water with a small smile.

"Is it to your liking Ezra?"

Ezra nodded and smiled. "Yeah it is."

"Good, when you are finished a bath will be ready. Would you like servants to wash you or do it yourself?"

Ezra blushes. "I-I can do it by myself…" Ezra putting his head down.

"Then supplies will be there for your disposal, though there is no need to rush, I will be back." Inquisitor says as he activates the two of the five lamps and closes the door.

Ezra looks at his food and eats it all not leaving a speck of food behind, he finishes the water, rubbing his stomach with a smile on his face. Sometime later the Inquisitor came back with a cloth in his hands, he opened the door and glanced at the empty tray and mug. He handed it Ezra, so he could wipe his face before he took a step back.

"Is that all the food and water you want? More can be arranged."

"I would, but I don't want to be so full that I'm sluggish for training tomorrow."

"Understandable, how do like the lights? Would you prefer something else? A different style or size?"

"No...this is just fine...I really don't want to ask too much."

"Very well, come with me, there are fresh clothes for you to wear.." The Inquisitor say as he walked away at a calm pace.

Ezra followed behind the Inquisitor. "Thank you master."

The Inquisitor just smirked as he walked, they soon came to a small room with tub with steaming water and a door in the back. At one end of the tub was towels and soap and few other supplies for cleanliness. The room was humid and warm as the Inquisitor walked Ezra to the backroom which was decently sized walk in closet where there were a few extra towels and clean clothes.

"I will be back in an hour. No one should bother you but there will be a guard on the outside of the room if you need anything else." The Inquisitor said before taking a relaxed pace towards the exit.

Ezra begins to strip out of his tattered clothes, once he's fully undressed he steps into the tub and sits and relaxes in it. He sits in the warm water, relaxing and taking it in for a few minutes before scrubbing down his body and washing out his hair. _Oh this is just what i needed._ Ezra gets out of the bath once his entire body is fully clean and he dries off and puts on the new clean clothes, then he sits and waits on the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor returns right on time and looks at the clean Ezra. "Feeling better?"

"Yes a lot better" Ezra with a smile, moving his damp hair from his face.

"There are extra towels if you need them, your old clothes, if you still want them, can be washed, or disposed of; it is your choice."

"...um...I don't need them...it's barely enough fabric left."

"Very well, leave them here and they will be taken care of. Now you should return to your room for rest." The Inquisitor says as he walks out of the room with Ezra behind him.

"Okay." Ezra walking back towards his room. "Hey master?"

"Yes Ezra?" The Inquisitor raises a nonexistent eyebrow as he looks slightly over his shoulder, genuinely curious.

"I- If it is them...do I have to see them?" Ezra looking down nervously.

"If you so choose, though if it will be a distraction i advise against it." The Inquisitor turner around, looking at Ezra with a serious stare.

"The thing is, I don't want to...and I was afraid you would make me…" Ezra looking at the Inquisitor with some fear in his eyes.

"At first the thought had crossed my mind, but as of now calm yourself Ezra. I will not." The Inquisitor said placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder, then turning to the improved room. "Enjoy your slumber."

"You too master." Ezra smiles at the Inquisitor, who is taken back, and goes into his room and gets into his bed wrapping up under the sheets. The Inquisitor, tilts his head as a small smile forms, he closes the door and walks away.

The next day, early in the morning the Inquisitor enters Ezra's room.

Ezra is sound asleep in the bed, the sheets moving, lightly, to the rhythm of his breathing. The Inquisitor closes the door, almost completely, letting only a sliver of light, he walks over to Ezra, frowning as he finds the sight of his padawan cute, even dare he think it, adorable.

Ezra frowns in his sleep then turns his back, sleeping like a log. The Inquisitor frowns as well, feeling compelled to touch the lad, a small gentle touch, a light caress of the cheek satisfied him, before he gave Ezra gentle shakes. Ezra yawns, and opens his eyes seeing his master, barely lit by the light from the door.

"Morning. You have a very busy schedule today Ezra."

Ezra sits up and gets out of bed. "Okay, let's get started then…"

"We are going to go over what you will be doing for the presentation."

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Ezra rubbing his eyes.

"This demonstration is happening for two reasons, one to show that you are capable of great things and should continue to be trained- " The Inquisitor started to walk away, with his hands behind his back.

"So, it's not just you who's going to be watching?" Ezra follows behind the Inquisitor, they soon come to a room with a high up second level, with a guard rail around it.

"Correct, several advisers will be there, the second reason is that there will be a number of noteworthy students from a padawan training academy, viewing and ideally learning from your performance."

"Okay...well this is a bit nerve wracking." Ezra

"Which is why we, you are practicing in advance so it will be easier for you in the future."

"Yea…I won't fail you."

"I have no doubt. You will demonstrate the topics you have learned so far, the order does not matter but you have to show a complete understanding of each, in and out of combat."

"Okay. I can do that."

"And for extra points, being morbid is a way to please the advisors, show them that you're not afraid to be cruel will go over quite well." The Inquisitor says as he stands in the middle of the empty room, looking up at the guard rails.

"Alright, I'll make sure to do so." As Ezra looks at his hands biting the side of his lip.

"Have an idea of what you will be doing first?"

"Manipulation most likely. Does that sound okay?"

"That is fine, go with what feels right. "

"Alright, I just don't want to fail you."

"Calm yourself Ezra, you will be exceptional. Let's begin." The Inquisitor says, turning around as a group of troopers enter the room.

Ezra immediately stops the group, then throws them back leaving one still standing to shoot the rest killing them, before having the trooper shoot himself.

"I enjoy the fact that you are enthusiastic about your demonstration however I don't have an abundance of spare troopers."

"Then non-lethal...like even during the test…"

"During the test you will have much more to work with, here..it's better be more versatile, be more diverse you don't have to kill the entire group with just one technique anymore."

"Understood master, let's try again?"

"Indeed, however wait here." The Inquisitor says as he walks out of the room.

Ezra stands there and waits. _I wonder where he's going..._

After a while the Inquisitor comes back with a few more troopers behind him, they stand there waiting for their orders as their master returns to his padawan.

"Remember to be versatile." The Inquisitor says to Ezra then looks at the troopers. "Now you have to attack my padawan, do not hold back."

The troopers nod then disperse, a few shooting at Ezra as the others get into formation. Ezra dodges the attacks, eyeing the troopers trying to get into his blind spots, he jumps back and pulls of them in front of him, letting the trooper take the hits. As the troopers in front of him stop, Ezra quickly looks at the trooper to the side readying to fire. Ezra pushes the limp body at the two troopers ahead of him so he can single out the other trooper. He dodges the barrage of lasers as he thinks of his trainer, not wanting to disappoint his master by leaving something out. Just as Ezra was in inches of the trooper, who was backing away, the idea of how to make him suffer came into his mind.

Ezra kicked the side of the trooper's knee, giving him a second to grab the blaster. Ezra forced the trooper against the wall behind him, turning his attention to the two troopers that were getting to their feet. He made one of them shot the other in the leg then tackle him to the ground and started beating his partner. After the trooper stopped moving completely Ezra took his reluctant minion's energy, taking his time as the trooper fell to the ground writhing in pain being dying. Ezra then turned the last survivor, who was pinned to the wall, he thought of all the things he could do to end his life but he wasn't sure if what has happened already would please his master, he messed up last time so this one has to be perfect. Ezra stepped back and released the trooper, who soon got to his feet as Ezra put up his hands. The trooper ran at Ezra throwing punches, which Ezra easily dodged or blocked, before it got boring, Ezra grabbed his arm and put his other hand on the back of the trooper's shoulder. Ezra bent the arm backwards, with serious intent on breaking it. The trooper gave a pained yelp as the arm surpassed its limit, Ezra didn't let up, he glanced at his master as he used the force to twist the bones inside the arm.

Ezra pushed the wounded trooper around, watching him roll on the ground, holding his arm before Ezra rose his hand, lifting the trooper to his feet. The trooper staggered back and forth just waiting to die.

"That's enough for now, I don't need you out of energy before we start." The Inquisitor says walking out. "Come with me."

"Yes master." Ezra says glancing at the trooper, but then turns his attention to his master, walking behind him. "Was that better?"

"It was better, so are you in need of food or anything before you get started?"

"...thank you master..but I think I work better on an empty stomach..can I eat afterwards?"

"Yes you may."

"Thanks.."

The Inquisitor and Ezra soon entered a much larger version of the room they were in, but they joined a group of people on the second floor, Ezra was introduced to most of the adults, after which he was allowed to mingle with the other kids his age.

Ezra joins them and sits down, making small conversation with a few. The students unknowingly talking about him like he's some type of animal. Ezra holding back his rage, goes to sit by himself as he waits for things to begin.

The Inquisitor talks business with the advisors, knowing that it is important but he's waiting until he can show off his student. After sometime, the supervisor of the academy makes an announcement, after which, one by one the students show off their skills against each other. During which the Inquisitor motions Ezra to come to him, but keeps his position, watching and observing.

Ezra walks over to the Inquisitor and stands at his side, looking up at his master.

"I can tell you are bored, and there has been talk about you, being a former rebel, they doubt your capabilities. I want you to put these students in their place, under the heel of your boot." The Inquisitor says staring down at the students in the center.

" I will…" Ezra wearing a scowl on his face.

"Don't kill them-"

"Just make them taste the dirt and give them a taste of real pain."

"Exactly." The Inquisitor places a hand on Ezra's shoulder before he goes to talk with the supervisor.

"A little change of plans, the former rebel Ezra Bridger, has challenge my top five students. The challenge is accepted and it will be no surprise to see who wins this one, right boys?" The supervisor says, getting a cheer from his squad who stop and look up at Ezra, smuggishly.

Ezra stares back coldly and smiles. "I'm going to have fun with this." Ezra looks at his master, who gives him a nod and takes his hand back, having a small smirk of his own.

"I have no doubt in you, and soon with a proper display of power and skill, neither will anyone else."

"Come with me ... _Ezra_.." The supervisor says a bit coldly before he escorted Ezra down to the first floor, were his students are eagerly waiting.

Ezra looks at the five students smirking to himself before running in and attacking the student in the middle and pushing the two on the farthest end away into the walls. One of the remaining two students rush Ezra, while the other one use his force to push Ezra.

Ezra smiles as he's pushed back a tiny bit. "If that's all the range you have you're in trouble." As Ezra decides to pull the student to him, grabbing the student's hands and bending them back as he keeps the student standing up. Ezra smiles in the student's face as his bones pop and break. Another student comes up behind Ezra to stop him but Ezra flips back still holding his hands and tugs hard. Ezra breaks both arms then kicks the useless student to his friend, that he quickly manipulates not to catch, Ezra getting a laugh in before draining the students' energy slowly.

The two students that were forced on the wall, combine their powers and force Ezra back then into the air, while a third jumps up and attacks Ezra. Ezra stops the jumping student midair and throws the student into one of the others holding him in the air weakening them, Ezra lands on his feet. Ezra gets to his feet then walks to the still standing student, making him stay in place until he got to him and started to beat the student into the ground until he was barely breathing. Then Ezra walks to the two still trying to shake off the blow of being knocked into each other and keeps them both on the ground and slowly tortures both by messing with their heads and combining it with the pain of their bodies being slowly crushed. After the both of them pass out. Ezra stands back up.

"It's over now right?"

The Inquisitor glances over at the advisors, who are talking amongst themselves, but nods to Ezra. Ezra leaves the first floor and comes back up and stands next to his master. _What just happened...I was angry...I didn't kill them...I have to control myself...I can't give in._

"Well done Ezra." The Inquisitor says, giving Ezra's shoulder.

"Thank you master; now can they go?" Ezra holding himself together.

"We can take our leave as well." The Inquisitor says as he walks out. Ezra follows and when they get far enough Ezra grasps his master's hand trying to keep himself up. The Inquisitor stops and looks at Ezra, questioningly. "..Is something wrong Ezra?"

"I-I'm not...feel-" Ezra's body giving out as everything is going black, forcing the Inquisitor to catch him before he hit the ground.

Ezra woke up the next day, in a soft bed, with fluffy pillows, with a warm blanket covering him. A shaded window leaks a little light into the room.

Ezra coughs a little bit, looking around his unfamiliar surroundings. After a while there is a knock on the door, it slowly opens, letting real light flood into the room.

"Ezra?"-The Inquisitor, standing at the doorway.

"Master? What happened? Where am I?"

"Ezra, you are in a room you have earned. A better room, after you're impressive display you passed out. You must have over exerted yourself." The Inquisitor says entering the room.

"Oh." Ezra coughs again. "Sorry..."

"It is fine..are you feeling ok?" The Inquisitor says getting closer to Ezra.

"Yeah it just might be a small cold...but I'm fine."

"Well I'll have a physician take a quick look to make sure it isn't anything more. Would you like some light?"

"No, I'll be fine…"

"..very well, food and water will be arriving shortly."

"Thank you."

"Hmm, rest for the day." The Inquisitor says before leaving the room, closing the door.

Ezra turns over and fades back to sleep, having a dream about Kannan and him fighting, Ezra trying to explain himself, but Kannan not listening seeing him as another enemy, Ezra eventually having to kill the person that he called master. Ezra wakes up in a cold sweat, with a tray of food and a mug of water on the desk next to him. Ezra sits up and looks around, taking a moment to calm himself, he sees the mug of water and drinks some then eats a little bit sitting and thinking about the dream. When the Inquisitor returns, Ezra has finished his food and looks like he's in deep thought. "Is that all you want?"

"Y-yeah...that's all."

"What is troubling you?" The Inquisitor said as he took a step into the room.

"It's nothing...just a fever dream…"

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be troubled. What was it of?"

"...I-I...killed Kanan…"

"Your previous master?"

"Yes.."

"Interesting, but not very practical."

"Really?" Ezra sighing in relief. "It had felt so real."

"Most dreams do….are you feeling better? You're not coughing..yet. How long have you been awake?"

"I've been up...for like a hour now. I'm feeling a bit better."

"Enough to get out of the bed?"

"Yes, i think so." Ezra gets out of bed losing a bit of balance but standing up.

The Inquisitor goes over to Ezra and helps him keep himself steady.

"Thank you…i'm sorry for being a burden…"

"You can't have regret Ezra."

Ezra looks the Inquisitor in the eyes. "I just don't want to slow you down."

"You can only slow yourself down, as you care my padawan a student, if you chose to stop learning then you will only be hurting yourself." The Inquisitor said as he sat Ezra down on the side of the bed. "What troubled you about your dream?"

"I don't want to be in a spot where I have to hurt or kill anyone I care about, but I don't want to be killed because I care if that makes any sense.."

"Understandable….though I wouldn't worry about it, you don't have that many people you care about do you? So you are not likely to be put in such a situation."

"It's not many...yeah...there's barely a chance of that happening…"

"...Though you still find the thought disturbing don't you?"

"...Y-yeah…" Ezra looking down, getting a back rub.

"Don't make new friends...that implies a lasting relationship and the world you now live in is full of betrayal…I would advise against it..very dangerous...though I will...be here..for you…." The Inquisitor's voice trails off.

Ezra smiles slightly. "Okay..."

"Tomorrow lesson will be more defensive..you destroying your opponents is important but so is knowing how to protect yourself." The Inquisitor's voice back at full strength.

Ezra nods. "Thanks Master." As he smiles lightly at the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor glances at Ezra unthreatened but then glances away. "Do you anything before I go?"

"Not really. But thank you."

The Inquisitor nods before getting up and walking towards the door, glancing back but continues without saying anything.

Ezra sits there watching the Inquisitor go, not knowing what to do next since he's wide awake. Later Ezra's dishes are taken care for he is once again asked if he wants anything.

Ezra asks if he can take a walk around, since he has nothing else better to do. The servant has a puzzled look, obviously not wanting to say the wrong thing and states that she will be back, taking the dishes with her, when she does returned she gives Ezra the ok.

Ezra smiles and hops off the bed and thanks the maid as he goes outside his room, walking down the halls looking at what the servants and workers are doing. As Ezra continues his walks, he can vaguely hear the whispers about him from the servants and maids now behind him. The maids and servant would bow slightly when he was approaching them but when his back was turned he could hear snickering and such. Ezra keeps himself from flying off the handle and gives himself a fake smile as he continues his walk, having slight daydreams of killing them all. Eventually he goes back in his room and closes his door completely upset.

The next day, Ezra is stirred from slumber by his master, who stands by the side of the bed.

"...Morning…" Ezra says with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Indeed ready for training or would you-"

"I don't want anything." Ezra getting up with an attitude, catching his master off guard.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" The Inquisitor says, looking at his padawan curiously, as Ezra walks past him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ezra walking out the room.

"Very well..." The Inquisitor says as he follows Ezra back to the training room, where they enter, Inquisitor going to the control room while Ezra waits in the stimulation floor.. "Alright well as I said yesterday today is on the defensive, so focus on protecting yourself from all sides."

"Yea...I'm ready.."

Four robot clones appear on each side of Ezra, and start firing.

Ezra takes short steps barely dodging the lasers, as his frustration grows. Ezra breaks the leg of the closest clone that's shooting and it falls down shooting. Ezra dodges the shots and it hits the other robot who falls shooting and misses, Ezra grabs a broken robot and uses it as a shield and then smashes the two other robots to bits.

"Ezra what exactly are you doing? Aside from disobeying me." The Inquisitor only let a little of his anger flow through his words.

"I'm just clearing my head for a bit…" Ezra still angrily breaking the machines.

"Be honest with me Ezra, what is upsetting you so?"

"Why don't you ask your servants what wrong?"

"I'm at a bit of a loss...did one of them say something to you?"

"Can I just kill a few?"

"Not until i know why, if you can confession to dreaming about murdering your last master, what's so hard about what some pitiful slave says? "

"They were talking about me like I was scum!"

"I see..well then..you are getting a new lesson, you can learn defensive skills later or tomorrow, today's lesson will be fear and respect." The Inquisitor says with a calmer tone, if not with a hint of joy, as he left the control room. The Inquisitor opens the door to the training room and motions Ezra to come to him.

Ezra glares at the Inquisitor who walks down the hall.

"Punish the servants, make them fear you and in turn they will respect you. And remember that the lesson can not be learned in death."

"Okay...I won't kill them, but how far am i allowed to go?"

"...They still have some value but I'll let you decide….and there's nothing wrong with enjoying it."

"Oh i'm going to enjoy every second of it."

"Then proceed."

Ezra walks through the halls rounding up all the servants, most of the servants wondering what's going on. Ezra looks back at the group with a fake smile. "I just want to show you how much I appreciate all of you~" Ezra circles back into the training room with all of them and lines them up only pulling out who talked about him which was around ten of them. He asked the others to stand at the wall. As soon as they moved to the wall he made the ten standing out get on their knees, the ten look at each other.

"Do you know what you're here for?" Ezra with his blue eyes looking each of them in theirs. Nobody says a word. "Do I have to turn my back?"

It immediately dawns on the servants as he turns away but the servants feel the air leaving their bodies and their bones being pushed in, twisted or their minds being messed with in a torturous way.

" I want you all to watch what happens when you decide to spout foulness from your mouths about me, someone who has been nice and nothing but kind to you all" The servants scream pained wanting it to stop. Ezra tortures them increasing the pain watching their expressions get more outrageous. Ezra finally stops before he breaks them. "Do you understand now what will happen if this happens again at any time?" the servants at the wall nod scared. "And how about you ten, if you do then kiss my boot and I'll forgive you~" Ezra with a entertained look on his face goes to each servant who kisses his boot, each in some kind of pain.

"Good~ you all can continue what you were doing~" Ezra watches the servants leave scared picking up the ten injured and carrying them out. once the doors close Ezra looks to his master.

"Very good, I think we should continue the lesson planned, now that you are in appropriate behavior."

"Yeah, let's start over."

The Inquisitor left, going to the control to restart the lesson. Ezra is surrounded by four robots reading to fire. "This is about defensive so the robots shouldn't get a scratch on them and neither should you."

"Okay." Ezra concentrates and he is able to stop the robot from firing. Ezra dodges the incoming shots and he does the same, reprogramming the machines and stopping them from firing. Ezra opens his eyes. "Like that?"

"Interesting now try again but now make a barrier." The Inquisitor says as the training session restarts.

Ezra looks a bit confused but tries anyway, making a small shimmering barrier at first but Ezra pours more effort into it and it grows wider, protecting himself fully.

"Very good, there are a few barriers as they can be used offensively, and can be used not just to protect yourself but can trap others."

A small group of soldiers appear a head of Ezra, taking cover behind oil drums, only moving to shot at Ezra. Ezra moved out of the way and concentrated on the soldiers as a barrier comes from behind them and traps them in the barrier.

"Good, now slowly crush them."

"Yes." Ezra slowly brings the barrier in crushing the soldiers.

"Very good, you seem to excel when it comes to torturing others, a good skill to have."

"Thanks…"

"I suppose you deserve a proper lesson in the near future."

"Like actual battle?"

"Possibly."

"That sounds a bit fun."

"Glad to hear it, I believe that is enough for a day. "

"What are you going to do now? Do you do anything for fun?"

"Training you is the only fun I am allowed and that too is limited."

"That sucks, so you don't get time to relax?"

"Not like you."

"Maybe one day you can have a day for yourself."

"Do not worry, Ezra, I am quite comfortable with my lifestyle."

"Okay then. I'll go to my room then." Ezra walking out.

Ezra is joined by the Inquisitor, walking him to his new room.

"Should you receive any disrespect from a slave you have permission to discipline them."

"Thank you, master, I won't disappoint you."

The Inquisitor just nods as they walk, glancing at Ezra, normally, hiding his pride.

Ezra sighs a bit happily. "I guess everything happened for a reason…"

"...I suppose..." The two reaching Ezra's room.

"Maybe if you want to you can come through more…just to talk.."

"Very well, while I have the time." The Inquisitor enters the room after Ezra; and then they sit on the side of the bed. "So what is on your mind?"

"Do you know what happened to that team that was caught?"

"They are being questioned, then most likely executed...or possibly imprisoned"

"Hopefully I get to know their identities."

"..possibly, though it isn't that important."

"I guess...I'm still curious."

"Understandable."

"Do you think I'm actually doing good?"

"You are as I expected."

"Oh...well thanks?"

"...you are welcome….how do you think you're doing?"

"...I think I'm doing okay…"

"How could you be improving?"

"...I don't know…" _I can't give in completely...one foots already in the door..._

"I think you do."

"I just have to train more, I guess."

"You have to train with your heart in it, though I don't expect you to give in fully so soon, just eventually."

 _Did he just read my mind…_ "Eventually?"

"Everyone has a limit Ezra and I can be a very patient person. Though since you've done so well, you should not have that many problems with having to prove yourself."

"I can prove myself."

The Inquisitor glances down at Ezra with a questioning yet intrigued look. "Really now?"

"I-I can...I've done it once…" _keep it calm, don't step in with the other foot._

"Very well. Then tomorrow, I'll make your whole hearted wish of leaving this ship come true."

"Huh!? R-really?" Ezra keeps a straight face.

"Yes, in place of the stimulation room we are going to a small worthless but inhabited planet." The Inquisitor says refined and seriously, going back to his typical demeanor.

"Oh…" _Well you knew better that he wasn't going to let you go...but on the bright side maybe someone will notice me if I don't have to kill them or something. Right now isn't a good time to run..._

"You will be testing out weapons."

"On them, they are just going about their own lives."

"You'll see."

"..."

"Do you need anything before I depart?"

"No i don't need anything. I'll get ready for tomorrow."

"Very well." The Inquisitor says getting up and leaving.

Ezra watches the Inquisitor leave before leaning into his bed and laying there.

The next morning Ezra and the Inquisitor are flying through space with a small group of soldiers.

Ezra for the most part stays out of the way, glancing to the outside. After a while they land on a small planet, they land in the middle of a village. They walk out as the people there scatter.

 _I knew they were harmless…_ "Okay…so what else are we doing here..aside from training.."

"Exterminating this village." The Inquisitor says as the ship's entrance opens and begins to walk out.

"Wait! Why!? They are just minding their own business." Ezra a bit frantic.

"Thought you wanted to prove yourself."

"I do, but-"

"Yes?" The Inquisitor exclaims a bit harshly as he is handed a blaster.

"S-Some are children...and women…" Ezra's hands shaking.

"Then kill those within your standards." The Inquisitor says as they leave the ship.

Ezra goes silent. _I can't do this...these are innocent people..._ Ezra's stomach turns as he shakily leaves the ship.

Ezra is given a blaster and pushed ahead of the others.

"We aren't leaving until a decent number of them are dead." The Inquisitor states. "Or unless they kill _you_."

Ezra looks back at the Inquisitor and looks at the people running. "But...they are running…" _I'm going to have to kill them...please forgive me…_

"For your training, only hit their knees."

"...okay…" Ezra raising up his blaster shakily, shooting at a person and slightly misses. Ezra shoots again through watery eyes and hits a man in the back of his leg making him fall. Ezra shoots again hitting another person. "Master...they aren't fighting back; they are just running."

"They're paying for a mistake, through pain, suffering and eventually death."

Ezra fights off the thoughts that want him to just enjoy what's going on. Ezra doesn't say another word as he just shoots the people in the legs and when he thinks he's done enough he turns back to the ship.

"Now maximize their pain. You've done it before." The Inquisitor says taking the blaster, and turning Ezra around.

Ezra looks at the wounded people and closes his eyes and begins to torture them all mentally. Their screams ring in his ears and after a few minutes he stops.

"Very good, completely hate it?"

Ezra nods. " Yes…"

"Then what kept you from stopping?"

"I'm just doing what you asked of me...I don't want to prolong it. I don't like this at all."

"Believe what you will, the lesson is almost over, you can lament back in you room. In the next village you have to round up all the peasants for execution." The Inquisitor says as a large hover car was driven out of the ship, going in front of them.

Ezra doesn't move from his spot. _This is too much...I know I don't like this..._ _but running isn't going to help...I'm just putting it off…what can I do…_

Ezra is put on the car and they fly to the next village. Ezra still doesn't say anything.

"This shouldn't take long, unless you delay it." The Inquisitor says looking at the barren looking village, handing Ezra the blaster.

"...yea….just round them up…."

"That's the first part yes."

"Please tell me that's all I'm doing."

"You're executing them Ezra, they're rebels."

"This is torture...why? I'm doing everything else you want. I'm not even running…" Ezra with his head in his hands mentally searching himself.

"It's not just about you, these people need to be punished for their defiance, someone else was going to deliver it out but i figured this would be a good lesson for you."

Ezra just leans over in his own thoughts for a bit. "Yeah...you're right...it is…"

"It may be hard now Ezra but in the future you will be able to do this without a second thought." Inquisitor says placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Uh huh…" Ezra looking to the Inquisitor. "I'm just doing them a favor."

"In a matter of speaking yes, others would take more time."

.

"To savor it?...do you want me to take my time?"

"You have time, others like myself have a time limit and torturing people like these are our free time..so you can decide that, but getting used to it would desensitize you faster, hopefully."

"Okay…"

"Try to enjoy it."

Ezra doesn't say a word as they make it to the next village. Ezra is given a blaster as the car lowers to the ground, then given a light push to start him moving. Ezra then begins to round up the villagers from their homes and makes them get on their knees ignoring their cries and pleading. Ezra looks at his master as he shoots the first person.

The Inquisitor nods as he watches from a distance. Ezra goes to the next person and shoots them, slightly shivering. Ezra makes his way through the villagers killing them one by one until the kids are only left. Ezra begins to walk away back to the Inquisitor, who glances at the remainder.

"You forgot a few."

"They are just kids…they won't do anything…"

"Incorrect, they can grow up to do who knows what. Years from now they could have powers like yours or other impressive skills and most definitely will want revenge. It's much easier to avoid all of that by ending them now but since you're so concerned, it can wait for tomorrow." The Inquisitor has somewhat of a twisted smile as the car starts up and heads back to the ship.

"We are staying another day…?"

"Indeed, we'll be staying on the ship though a short distance from the planet...you've done well today Ezra."

Ezra holds his emotions in with a strained voice. "T-Thank...you…"

The Inquisitor just glances at Ezra, as they're drove back to the ship.

"Do you hate me now? Well more than you did at the start?" The Inquisitor said blandly.

"...At this current moment I do...but I hate myself even more." Ezra curling up in his seat.

"Both are understandable...I did too at my first time." The Inquisitor says a bit relaxed, glancing at Ezra. "I wanted to kill the one that made me do it, I even tried to but was punished severely."

"I wouldn't win if I attempted to right now anyway."

"I wasn't suggesting, I just want you to know, that I've been where you are and my methods come from experience not from a _dark heart._ "

"If you know what this feels like why are you doing it to me."

"I'm doing this for your benefit, you may not see the positive of this now but that's because you lack true experience you've never had someone dedicate their lives to trying to kill you, that person being someone you showed mercy to, even aided in their escaped. You've only seen the empire as an enemy, though what you don't or have failed to see is that the empire makes sure everyone is safe only a small number people truly get hurt in the grand scheme of things."

"These innocent people are dead…how can you say a small number!? How many? A small number is one...I'm sure more than one person is dead out there!"

"You're right, I'm sure there are hundreds if not thousands hurt by the empire but how many are benefiting from it? A few? A large number? More so the whole galaxy, billions of various creatures are able to say with pride that they love the empire."

"...well I won't ever say it…"

"Say what?"

"No, I'm not getting caught like that."

"Say it."

"No I'll take whatever punishment you have for me.."

"There won't be a punishment either way, I'm just curious."

"About what?" Ezra peeking out from his curled up state.

"Your ideas and opinions, I don't **talk** with people like you often."

"Because you murder them in cold blood!"

The Inquisitor genuinely smirks as he looks at Ezra, secretly finding his scared display, cute. The car entering the ship. "If the rebels become that much of a nuisance, yes; that or torture, but you in particular are more special than just a plain rebel, you have value."

Ezra hides his face again. "I don't wanna talk to you anymore today."

"Very well." The Inquisitor doesn't blame him and nods, stepping out of the hover car. "I will have food sent to your room once you get there."

Ezra still does not say anything in response, leaving the car and being escorted to his temporary room. The Inquisitor has food and water sent to Ezra, not expecting to hear from the boy at all, and instead thinks about the things that must be going through his head. Ezra refuses to eat as he thinks about the people he's slaughtered feeling like he's being pushed to his limit. Ezra gets up and leaves out of his room and starts heading out the door to get some fresh air.

Unknown to him there are a few of the kids hiding behind a rock, watching him as he left, before one of them left; the others however stealthily followed him. He is followed for a while, too lost in thought to notice them getting progressively closer until they ambush him. Ezra is hit in the back of the head with a rock several times, he falls to the ground unconscious and is quickly dragged away. When Ezra awakens himself blindfolded, bound in a chair and very cold.

"Where...am...I?…." Ezra looking around groggily but unable to see anything. After an hour Ezra hears something approach him.

"So you're the one slaughtering my people? But you're hardly a man."- A gruff sounding voice. Ezra tries to remember what happened but nothing comes to mind, Ezra stays silent. "Answer me boy!"

"...I did..but I didn't want to…"

"I don't believe that anyone in the empire would have a heart..even one so young."

"I'm not one of them...If I didn't have a heart I would have hurt the kids too, but I didn't. I didn't want to kill anybody!"

"I'm sick of your lies but if you really are so _merciful,_ what do you know about the empire?"

"I don't know anything…"

"Of course you don't." Ezra hears a small metal sound, and feels a sharp pain in his hand. Ezra screams out trying to move his hand. He struggles as the pain gets worse. "Now tell me, what you know!" The person twists the blade further in before taking it out.

"AHHH! I don't know anything; this is my first time back outside I've been trapped in a ship for a while now!" Ezra feeling his blood running in between his fingers.

"Sure, sure, am I really to believe that, you're at that monster's ship." Ezra feels another sharp pain in his wounded hand.

"Please! I've been trapped in a room for I don't know how long, I was kidnapped!" Ezra screaming louder.

"I almost believe that but let's see how long a monster like you can hold out." Ezra feels his fingers getting bent in the wrong direction, Ezra screams as he tries to kick and move away. Ezra's efforts are in vain and he soon finds himself in even more pain as his nails are pried off. "Still don't feel like talking?"

" I don't know..I don't know anything..I was-was with my master...we...fought but i had passed out and until today I've been on a ship in a room...trapped and I don't know anything else…" Ezra taking deep breaths as tears run down his face.

"You are different that the other ones we've had but you're all the same, and I don't care how if you are younger or however long it takes, you will tell me what I want to know." Ezra hears the person walk away from him, leaving him for a while.

Ezra, cries out for someone to help him, his bloodied hand still twitching from the pain. Moments later the footsteps return, and he soon feels his twitching hand being put in a stinging liquid. Ezra screams to the top of his lungs as he slightly rises from the chair he's in, he feels the pressure of the bindings on his forearms but all his body could think of is moving away from the pain that's currently burning his mangled hand, he hears a sudden snap them feels the pain increase as the bone to his forearm is broken.

 _It hurts so bad! STOP!I don't know anything..why won't they believe me! I don't know anything!_

Ezra suffers through the night, only having a short moment to breathe as his torturer is switched out for someone else.

"Well hello prisoner, I see you've been having a party."

"..p-please..I-I'm so s-sorry..but I d-don't kn-know any..thing.."

"As believable as you might sound at the moment, I have to keep prying to get something out of you~" Ezra feeling something sharp go into his thigh as it slowly twists in. "So do you _remember_ anything yet?"

"Gah..I-I don't have the answers you want, stop.. please...I beg of you.."

"You do so.. stop lying to me~" the object stops moving for a second before Ezra feels the object slam down into his thigh and through the other end of the chair. "I'm not playing with you what is the empire up to next!?"

Ezra's screams rip through his sore throat, unable to give answer as it burns from over overuse. Eventually through his sobs, Ezra speaks weakly.

"I..don't ..know...they captured a group of rebels...they might kill them..."

"...is that all, where are they?"

"He hasn't told me...i didn't want to know...they could've been my friends..."

"Scum like you having friends? Rebel friends at that. You disgusting liar." Ezra feels a light touch to the heel of his foot, before something hot touching it, like a hot poker. "This is what it feels like to lie to me."

"Ah! I'm Not! I had friends! I was one of them!...then I ...I messed it all up.."

"By becoming a killer? Joining the empire?"

"I-i didn't join them I was taken from my previous master..I was forced into it...I swear I don't like it I just hoped that my friends would've rescued me...or-"

Ezra feels a hand go across his face. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME I CAN FEEL YOU'RE INTENT AND IT'S NOTHING GOOD!" The hot poker goes through Ezra's foot, making him scream louder than before. "Now I'm going to ask you again before I actually get serious with you, child. What is the empire up to? Who are you traveling with and where are the captured rebels?"

"I…...I ..travel..with the ..Inquisitor...he would know what you want...he's much more important than I am.."

The interrogator goes silent for a moment. "Now how hard was that? But just because you gave me so much grief." Ezra feels each of his toes except his big toe pop out of place, making him scream in pain. "I'll be right back don't try to get up and run~" The interrogator goes back to tell the rest of the crew about what was said and to tell them to get their weapons ready.

Ezra pants heavily, wishing he was far away from this place, wishing that this never happen, wishing that he could just kill them all.

The interrogator comes back. "I don't know how they made someone so young so evil, but you won't have to worry in a few kid, your death is coming soon, and if you did have another master like you said he or she won't have to worry about you killing anymore~"

"He wouldn't...I wouldn't...why can't you just let me go?..my master will..." Ezra struggles to say the words as he has conflicting thoughts all trying to overshadow the massive amount of pain and agony he's in.

"I won't kill you yet, you are still needed until the inquisitor gets here, the best way to get him to talk is through you."

"...that….that...sounds like something he would say...using others to torment people….you're the mon-"

"Says the child who's destroyed villages, killed many...you're a real monster, we have done what is needed to beat the empire."

"...you won't win...my master will kill you all before that happens..."

"You've finally shown your true colors...you probably didn't have a master before this."

"I did...he was a great master... and he was better than you! He would never do this to someone!"

"Then try and go to him like the way you are." The rod is ripped away from Ezra's foot.

'GaH!...ow...I can't..it'd be too painful..if he's still alive.."

"Well I don't need to stay and hear a sob story from you. If I wanted that, I'd have kids myself. Enjoy yourself little boy." The interrogator leaving. The room stays silent for a while for a few hours, until a guy with a soft voice comes in waking up Ezra by pulling the nail from out of his thigh.

"Good morning. How are you holding up?"

"GAH! Ugh..just fine thanks." Ezra says with venom. "I hope you're ready to die..because you don't stand a chance against my master.."

"Aw a threat, that's cute. But he's not here right now." The person putting an extra pair of cuffs on Ezra's legs and feet and unbinding him from the chair. "Watch your step you've been bleeding all over the place." Ezra being pulled up from the seat.

"What's happening? Ow.." Ezra winces as pain soars through his feet, prompting him to fall over, but he stands his ground.

"Oh dear…" The person gets Ezra up and moves him to a room looping his chains to a large hook. "While the others clean up your mess, I'm allowed to do as I please...but it's a bit too bad they got to your hands and feet before I did."

"How did I even end up here..." Ezra says more to himself than anything else.

"I don't know." Ezra hears a saber coming close to him and it lightly drags down him tearing through his clothes and burning his skin. Ezra winces and tries to get away as the saber drags down his leg. "I'm not allowed to kill you but I think I can bring you close." He taps the saber all over Ezra's body, watching him squirm before putting the saber away. He grabs another tool and places it at his knees before he sets it off and Ezra feels the bone get torn into and broken.

Ezra screams out, fighting the bindings with a fresh waterfall of tears. Ezra starts begging the person to stop.

"Now that's what i like to see~ but as you request I'll take it off." the guy begins to gently remove the item from his knees when it slips and snaps on again to just below the knee. "Oops…sorry. I just happened to lose my _grip_ ~"

"AH! Ah..ah..please.." Ezra cries as he tries not to move and cause his leg anymore pain.

He finally gets it off, and lowers the hook so Ezra can stand fully instead of the tips of his toes. Ezra tries to not put any pressure on his kneeless leg. The guy comes up behind Ezra and places something sharp to both of his ears and he tugs just a little bit making Ezra's head look directly up. "If you pull, you'll lose your ears." The guy taking his free hand rubbing up Ezra's backside.

Ezra groans but stays still, hating the touch but doing his best not to move. The guy laughs a little bit and eases up on the chain on his ears. "So I'm sure your master has shown you a lot but has he shown your body a good time~?" The guy getting his pants and underwear off.

"Wha-what are you doing?! Stop!"

"I'm going to show you pleasure...the torture was pain enough~ most of us are moved to divisions where we can hurt others because the goodie two shoes just can't go through with it~ but that's enough for now. Are you ready?" The guy massaging and separating Ezra's cheeks, while they can hear screaming from another room.

"No! Stop! Don't please don't! Stay away!"

"I don't get cuties like you often." The guy beginning to push his way into Ezra. Ezra screams just as the door opens, and the guy not having enough time to look before the Inquisitor kills him. Ezra whimpers as he trembles. The Inquisitor walks over, looking at his injuries.

"Ezra. I'm here."

"M-master?" Ezra, trembles as he raises his head.

"Yes it's me. It's over." The Inquisitor scooping up Ezra in his arms and breaking his chains, he slips off the blindfold.

"..." Ezra just clings to his master, not wanting to fall. "You came to save me?"

"I am your master after all, and don't worry, I've killed them all." The Inquisitor leaving with Ezra in his arms.

"...I'm sorry ...that I ...couldn't have... done it... myself.." Ezra says weakly, the blood loss getting to him.

The Inquisitor getting into the car and getting into the ship in no time flat. There the doctors take Ezra, who has passed out, The Inquisitor goes back to the crew telling them it's time to go and that anything that was living is now dead. The ship leaves the planet and makes its way back to the space base. Ezra is put in the medical wing and goes over more advanced care, being well treated, healed then dressed in white.

The Inquisitor goes through the rest of his day, though had a servant keep him informed if Ezra's condition changes. Ezra had stabilized and was given rest and liquidated sustenance. The next day, it wasn't until that afternoon until Ezra, regain proper consciousness; news of his condition was sent to the Inquisitor who went to visit him immediately.

"Ezra...I hear you're feeling better?"

"Yeah...a little bit."

"Are you feeling any pain?" The Inquisitor says stepping closer to Ezra.

"Just a little bit master."

"I'll have a doctor give you something for it." The Inquisitor leaves for a moment then comes back with a doctor.

"Thank you...you were right…" Ezra's eyes watering up.

"Right about what?" The Inquisitor says as the doctor goes over to Ezra's IV and puts a needle in the top before leaving.

"I should have just killed them all back at the villages.."

The Inquisitor sits at the side of the bed. "We've all made mistakes. As long as you learn from it, though..." The Inquisitor shows a little regret as he glances at Ezra.

"What's wrong master?"

"My padawan is, was gravely injured…"

"But you came for me, I wanted you to come so badly." The Inquisitor places a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"They wanted to kill me in front of you."

"Hmm barbaric, though they wouldn't have been able to, I would have and have killed them before they had the chance." The Inquisitor gets up, standing up with his arms behind his back.

"Don't leave me!"

"I am not leaving, Ezra, just repositioning." The Inquisitor says turning around, calmly.

Ezra's eyes looked panicked. "O-okay…"

"Are you able to move your legs comfortably?"

"I can move them, the pain is fading."

"Would you like to leave this place? Or are you quite comfortable?"

"We can leave."

"Are you sure? I suggest because you have been in here a fair amount of time, overall, but I will not have your recovery damaged."

"...Then I'll stay…" Ezra yawning.

"Very well." The Inquisitor sits in the chair next to Ezra, with his hands intertwined. "Those people that hurt you are dead."

"I'm glad they are, especially...that last guy…they were supposed to be good people...but they are way worse...When I was with Kannan that stuff never happened…they were all crazy…"

"Indeed they needed to put down, and they were, the only, well a major regret I have is that you didn't get to exact revenge on them for those atrocities." The Inquisitor placed a hand on Ezra's, shoulder looking at him.

"It's okay master...I'm just going to take it out on the next group of rebels." Ezra putting his hand on top of the Inquisitors, who nods.

"Are you hungry Ezra?"

"Yes master."

"I'll fetch your food then." The Inquisitor gets out of his seat.

"Can't you call a servant...just stay please." Ezra, squeezing and holding onto the Inquisitor's hand.

"Very well Ezra." The Inquisitor telepathically tells the servant outside the door to fetch food and water before he sits back down. "..food and water will be here shortly."

Ezra smiles and sits up. "Sorry for asking you of so much."

"It is alright Ezra, I have taken care of the most important things, you have my full attention."

Ezra smiles, but the usual light in his eyes is gone. " What happened when you noticed?"

"When you were gone? I didn't' think much of it until it got late, figured you were still in a mood but I sent out a search party, though they proved fruitless until they were attacked by a band of rebels, they discovered the hideout and reported back to me. So I went to it and exterminated them, when I sensed you, I went to save you, killing any in my path.."

"Oh, I see… I'm glad you went to kill them. They would have killed me..."

"And worse apparently.." The servant entered the room with a tray of food with a mug of water on it. The tray was sent down on the table next to the Inquisitor before the servant left. The Inquisitor lifted the tray and had it hovering over Ezra's lap.

Ezra started to eat. "I wanted to die...thinking about it hurts more…" Ezra trailing off and drinking his water.

"I can only imagine. I am sorry that it went so far."

"It's fine. I know better now because of it."

"It must be hard to realize things aren't as black and white as you once thought."

"Yeah…." Ezra putting his head down.

"Fear not Ezra, I will protect you." The Inquisitor grips Ezra's hand a bit tighter.

"I believe you master…"

"You should get some rest Ezra, you have been through a lot."

"Okay…" Ezra looking to the Inquisitor and holding his hand tighter before drifting off.

The Inquisitor stays with Ezra for a while until Ezra's grip loosens and he is in a deep sleep.

Ezra's eyes flutter open back in the rebel base. Where he's fully healed but still hanging, nobody is there and he's completely naked. Ezra tries to get down but is unable to, then the young man walks back in with everyone and they all start to beat on him. Ezra fights but is easily overcome, until he force chokes one of his attackers and they all start moving back. Ezra yells as he tightens his grip but then the others attack him with all kinds of torture devices, making him lose focus. The laughs ringing in his head as his screams and pleads aren't heard. Ezra attacks the things near him blindly.

An injured doctor runs to the Inquisitor's room, telling him that Ezra is completely out of control, who rushes in and watches Ezra flail his arms and feet. The Inquisitor grabs Ezra, holding him down and calling out his name, telling him to wake up. Ezra struggles and hears his name. After a bit Ezra opens his eyes. The Inquisitor stands up straight as he looks into Ezra's eyes, a bit worried.

Ezra looks back. "What happened?"

"I think you were having an awful dream..you were quite violent." The Inquisitor waved the doctors away; who depart, leaving them alone. ".care to talk about it?"

"I can't get it out my head. I still feel there.."

"Fear not Ezra, I'm sure the nightmares will fade..want me to stay with you until you fall back asleep?"

"..Can I just stay with you, you're just going to leave again."

"...I..I supposed. Get up." The Inquisitor says taking a few steps back.

Ezra stands up. "Thanks." The Inquisitor just walks at a calm but steady pace, back to his room.

"Oh...what a nice room…I'll just take the armchair...I don't want to be in your personal space.."

"You may sleep in the bed you need to be comfortable, I'll take the arm chair."

"Okay…" Ezra getting into bed looking at the Inquisitor as he takes in the light scent of the Inquisitor as he dozes off almost immediately. The Inquisitor glances at Ezra, then looks out of the window next to him, looking out at the vast reaches of space. He thought about a lot but it all eventually came back to his padawan, to Ezra. He wasn't normally so caring, though he never really had someone to care for since he joined the empire, everything was so cut throat, love of any kind, was very dangerous. The Inquisitor decided that he wouldn't sleep, instead he'd watch over Ezra and make sure he was alright, then if Ezra could a possible training session, through nothing too advance probably just basic again so Ezra wouldn't have to push himself too hard. He sighed as he never had the sense of caring about others, though it was a welcomed feeling.

The next morning Ezra wakes up, and sits up out of bed rubbing his eyes yawning. "Master?"

"Yes Ezra?" The Inquisitor gets up from his chair and walks a few steps, a bit closer to Ezra.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did master, what are we doing today?"

"Some training..if you can.."

"Yeah I want to train…:

"It won't be too difficult, just a some more basics."

"Let's get started then, I just want things to feel normal again."

"Very well, but first food." As the Inquisitor says it, the door opens and a servant with a tray of food and water comes in. The tray is put on the small desk next to the bed, then the servant leaves.

Ezra begins to eat, rushing. "What are we going to be learning in general."

"Levitation, telekinesis and possibly telepathy."

"That sounds like fun...so is it just us?" Ezra smiling

"Indeed."

Ezra smiles happily. "So let's get to training then master."

"Follow me." The Inquisitor walks out of his room, heading to the training room. Ezra follows behind the Inquisitor looking behind himself every so often until they get in the training room.

"First lavation..calm yourself, concentrate on yourself, imagine yourself a few inches off the ground."

"Okay." Ezra concentrates but at first nothing happens; he concentrates a bit longer it takes a while but he hovers a tiny bit off of the ground.

"Very good, now relax and continue, do not get frustrated." Ezra keeps concentrating and he starts levitating off the ground. "Good now open your eyes."

Ezra opens his eyes and gasps. "I thought it would be harder than this." Ezra's smile widening.

"Try moving around."

"Moving...really? Sure." Ezra tries to move around but stays in the same spot. Ezra blushes in embarrassment.

"Take your time and concentrate."

"Okay." Ezra takes another breath and thinks about the next direction he wants to go which is closer to the Inquisitor. He slowly then goes to the Inquisitor.

"Good now move around but try to go faster."

Ezra moves slowly around and gains some speed. "Woah this is making my stomach feel weird."

"You can land then. And we can try telekinesis."

Ezra lands and trips over his own feet. Ezra nervously laughs and gets up. "um ...okay…" Ezra looks down.

"We'll work on your landing later."

"Yea…"

"Now relax, and try to lift me."

"U-Um…what?…."- Ezra

"With the force Ezra."

"I'll try…." Ezra slightly scared. Ezra concentrates and tries to pick up the Inquisitor to no avail.

"Concentrate and visualize it." Ezra blushed a tiny bit as he thinks about his master, after a while the Inquisitor is lifted off his feet. "Very good, just try to keep me steady."

"I-I will…" Ezra really focusing on the Inquisitor.

"Good, think you can handle moving me around with dropping me, you've done with larger object this should be easy." Ezra keeps focus and moves around the Inquisitor with little problems. "Now how high can you lift me?" Ezra begins to lift the Inquisitor without a word with little signs of fatigue. "Good now put me down."

"Okay.." Ezra gently putting the Inquisitor down.

"Good, now try to land yourself again." Ezra makes a face. "I know you are able."

"Okay…." Ezra making himself hover, then moving and landing.

"Very good, now for telepathy..think of something simple and try to connect with me."

"..." Ezra trying to connect with the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor clears his mind waiting for Ezra to come through. Ezra looks frustrated and he sighs and sits on the ground.

"Calm yourself, Ezra you will get it eventually." The Inquisitor says, walking over to Ezra and placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "Some things take more time than others."

"...it's just, it's hurting my head…"

"Expected, though it will not last too long. We'll stop for now and start again tomorrow."

"...I wanted to do it all today…."

"Pace yourself Ezra...though we can continue it later today." The Inquisitor says walking away.

"Alright master…"

The Inquisitor glances over his shoulder before leaving the room. "How ready do you think you are to go back to our usual training system?"

"I think I can go back to regular training."

"Very well, a small test should suffice." The Inquisitor says before leaving the room, entering the control room and activating a stimulation of randomly selected lessons that Ezra had previously taken. Ezra takes a breath and gets through the tests close to flawless. "Ezra..well done..didn't take too long either.." The Inquisitor says as the room reverts to its typical plain look.

"Thank you master."

"You should rest now, a break to gather your energy before we continue." The Inquisitor says before walking out of the control room and to the stimulation room, standing in the doorway.

Ezra walks to the Inquisitor, not showing how tired he is. "I'll go to my room."

"...if you insists..I'll have food sent to your room instead of mine..."

"You still wanted me to stay in your room?"

"Not if you chose against it but I had made the assumption, yes."

"I'll stay with you then."

"..if you so choose.." The Inquisitor says walking away.

Ezra follows behind the Inquisitor, who tells a servant to get them food as they continue walk to the Inquisitor's room. The Inquisitor goes over by the large window, looking out as Ezra sits on the bed.

"Master, i hope this isn't rude, but what did you do before this?"

"I was a Jedi knight one of which that were guarding the Jedi temple."

"...but what happened…." Ezra's face in some shock.

"Many things, the clone wars, which are before our time, the bombing of the Jedi Temple..to say the least.."

"What made you change sides?"

"Two things above all else, one being that I did not agree with the decisions the jedi order were making..I lost faith in their abilities then I was contacted by my current master, he trained me and tasked me with hunting down any jedi that failed to convert. Which is how I got the title of grand inquisitor."

"You just walked away...so the training wasn't hard because you had already made your decision."

"I was less emotional but I supposed so. I wasn't instantly converted; I just wasn't instantly opposed to the idea anymore."

"Oh I see…"

"Indeed it was a different time back then." Two servants entered the room, with trays of food and water, setting them down respectfully on the table before leaving.

"Do you think I'm still missing anything?"

"What do you mean?" The Inquisitor said turning around with some curiosity.

"Do you think...I'm still holding back?"

"..hmm.. in short..yes."

"How?"

"If you can exterminate a village without feeling sentimental, including mentally, then you have proven yourself to me."

"Then when are we going to try again?"

"When you can sleep soundly and alone, which is not something you can control."

"..." Ezra sighs to himself.

"In time Ezra, there will be training to provide assistance to that goal."

Ezra lays back on the bed and closes his eyes.

"Don't forget to eat, Ezra." The Inquisitor says going over to the trays of food.

"Oh yeah…" Ezra slowly sitting up.

The Inquisitor sits on the bed next to Ezra and eats his food.

"Did you think that you weren't holding back? That you were ready?"

"I just feel like after what happened, you're the only one I can turn to, and I feel ready to go all the way."

"...I see...well i suppose you're right." The Inquisitor says a bit surprised.

"But I'll wait if it's what you want."

"If you really believe you are ready and can handle it, I will see what I can do."

"I know it may seem selfish...but I don't want to be sent away from you."

"..very well Ezra..we won't be separated..too often.."

"Okay master." Ezra eating a bit of food. When the Inquisitor finishes his meal, he gives it to the servant outside the door. He walks back to the bed and sits on the other side so he can look out of the window.

"Anything on your mind master…?"

"I have important things that need to be taken care of tomorrow, it is best that I am well rested..in other words..we'll be sharing the bed."

"That's fine...I didn't want you to give your bed up for me."

"Good." The Inquisitor says quickly, not having anything else to say. A few hours later, Ezra's tray having been given to a servant, the two found themselves sleeping together but facing away from each other.

Ezra lies there wide awake trying to sleep. The Inquisitor found it a bit difficult to fall asleep but eventually just calmed himself, ignored the fact that Ezra was there, and fell asleep. The Inquisitor gets up early next morning, wanting to take care of as much as he can before he spends another day with his padawan.

Ezra wakes up slightly, raising his head looking around groggily, thinking about where his master could be.

 _Masterrr?_

 _E-Ezra?_ The Inquisitor glanced to the side, a bit surprised.

 _hi~_

 _I'm impressed you can reach me. How are you feeling?_

 _You're bed is warm and smells nice, I want to stay..._

 _Well you will have your wish fulfilled for a while, I'm quite busy at the moment, though I'll have food sent to you._

 _I lo-_ the connection cuts out as the Inquisitor is distracted by a very important report.

Ezra sleepily wraps up in all the sheets cuddling the pillow drifting back to sleep. After a few hours the Inquisitor returns to his room, were a tray of food rests at the table. The Inquisitor walks over to Ezra, and looks at his calm and peaceful demeanor. The Inquisitor tilts his head slightly as Ezra is wrapped up in a ball of sheets and giving off soft exhales. The Inquisitor reluctantly woke up his padawan, keeping the imagine locked away in his memory.

Ezra opened his eyes a tiny bit. "Morning master…" Ezra goes to get up but finds himself stuck in the sheets. Ezra rolls a bit unraveling himself before becoming free and sitting up with a light yawn. "So what are we doing today master?"

"You are going to eat before anything else."

"Oh, okay master." Ezra looks around for the tray, then brings it to himself and begins to eat the cold food.

"I was impressed that you were able to form a connection with me so early in the morning. Though I might have ended it prematurely, for that I am sorry."

"I did?..." Ezra stopping. "We talked about what?"

"briefly about how much you enjoyed residing in my bed."

Erza's face goes into a blush and he looks down at his food. "I-I thought I was dreaming…I'm sorry."

"It's fine, ….I probably just take it for granted..."

"I don't think you do, but I hope I didn't sound weird."

"No weirder than the words you uttered but I wouldn't worry about it." The Inquisitor says placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

Ezra leans his head on the Inquisitor's hand but quickly sits up straight again.

"You're quite fond of me aren't you?" The Inquisitor says, slowly moving his hand up to Ezra's cheek, feeling the warmth increasing.

Ezra's blush returns. "I-I...Well...yes….." Ezra nervously playing with the cold food on the tray.

"How interesting, though I supposed having someone to care about is a good feeling..and a mutual one.." The Inquisitor says talking his hand back and keeping his stoic appearance. Ezra looks up the blush not fading. Ezra eyes looking to his master's hands wanting to hold his but Ezra holds himself back. "...when you finish your food I'll teach you how to use lightsaber." The Inquisitor says before taking his seat next to Ezra.

Ezra finishes his food, silently with all kinds of thoughts in his mind. "Lightsabers really hurt when dragged across the skin…." Ezra blurting out loudly enough to himself.

"I imagine they do. Though I wouldn't worry, nothing will happen to you."

"Okay, I don't have to worry if it's you...unless you throw another lightsaber at me…" Ezra nervously laughing to himself.

"It was more at the jedi than you but don't worry it won't be real."

"Okay...I trust you master." Ezra moving his hair out of his face with a smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes master I'm ready."

The Inquisitor got up and headed out to the training room with Ezra following close to him. The Inquisitor uses a fake lightsaber, giving one to Ezra as well, and shows him the basics before getting more advanced. Eventually the Inquisitor shows Ezra how to blend both the lightsaber and the force together to be a deadlier opponent.

Ezra is on the ground panting and a bit exhausted but understanding what to do. "Master...are we done for now? I want to wash up."

"Yes Ezra, good work...a break is in order.." The Inquisitor stands up straight, and puts the fake light sabers away. He walks with Ezra to the bathing room, again being all set up with towels and such. "I'll return for you in an hour."

"Uh huh" Ezra stripping down. "See ya soon~" Ezra hopping into the tub. The Inquisitor walks away, a bit surprised to see some much of his padawan. The Inquisitor goes back to his room and uses his own shower then getting redressed.

 _Hmm...am I really ready?...I said I was but why do I feel like I'm still being held onto..._ Ezra sinks a bit into the tub thinking to himself for a bit, before he notices his hour is almost up and rushes to get dressed. When the hour is up, The Inquisitor returns to the bathing room, a bit early, catching Ezra just as he finished getting redressed.

"Ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready "-Ezra getting his shirt on.

"Good." The Inquisitor takes Ezra back to the training room for more practice; after that they had another meal. The rest of the week was practically the same thing over and over, the only thing changing is what Ezra learned; the Inquisitor would get up early and take care of business, then he would eat with Ezra before training, they showered before more training then they ate together again before resting in the Inquisitor's room.

"Master, what do you think about everything that's going on?"

"What do you mean?" The Inquisitor said glancing down to his padawan.

"The fighting that's going on…." Ezra unable to keep his eyes on his master for too long.

"Indifferent...but how do you feel?"

"...seeing both sides...to some degree...I'm feeling about the same as you. In the end it's fight and hope to see another day."

"Speaking of which..there's a jedi..that needs to be executed...and seeing how well you've been progressing...I would like you to aid me."

"Really?" A smile curls upon Ezra's face.

"I am a bit hesitant..if something were to happen to you…..however I am confident in your skills.."

"Nothing is going to happen master. I won't go far from you." The Inquisitor stays silent, glancing away, as a hand slowly reaches around Ezra's side, gently pulling him closer. "I promise I won't get far behind you or out of your sight." Ezra trying to reassure his master. "I promise I won't get in you're way either."

"We have practiced this earlier and you did fine..and again well be working together..seizing every opening we get." The Inquisitor's hand rose to Ezra's cheek, rubbing it lightly. "The jedi won't stand a chance."

Ezra rubs the Inquisitor's hand with his face before stopping himself. "Right!"

"It will certainly be good experience for you to have." The Inquisitor says with more confidence, his head rising to the top of Ezra's head, running through his hair. "I want you make your own lightsaber, everything you need will be provided, just make a list of things you want.."

"Oh really!?"

"Indeed, you'll be using it in the fight. I'm a bit curious to see you in action."

"Oh wow...this makes me a bit nervous."

"Don't worry Ezra, don't focus on making the best lightsaber to ever exist, focus on making the best lightsaber **for you**." The Inquisitor said as his hand slid down back to Ezra's side.

"Okay…" Ezra getting a bit quiet.

"You'll do great and you have time.."

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow.."

"Sounds good…"

"..do you miss your old life?"

"No, that life is over now master. Why?"

"Curiosity."

"Oh...okay master…"

"Also there's rebels that were captured a while ago were your friends..." Ezra's expression changes slightly to a frown before shrugging it off. "They have escaped."

"Oh, how'd that happen? Are we going after them?"

"I'm not sure how it happened but I'm no longer concerned with him anymore, though they are being hunted."

"What they do isn't my problem."

"Nor is it mine..anymore." The Inquisitor says squeezing Ezra a little bit.

"I'm yours now."

"Yes, I suppose you are." The Inquisitor says with some joy in his voice. Ezra leans on the Inquisitor and closes his eyes for a bit. "We should sleep.." Ezra yawns a little bit, nodding before the he and the Inquisitor get up then into bed, with the Ezra wrapped in the Inquisitor's arms for the first time. Ezra takes in his master's scent, sighing to himself, relaxed in his arms. The Inquisitor gently rubs Ezra's warm body, enjoying how he felt against him. Ezra moans a tiny bit from the rubbing. The Inquisitor's hands slowly move, going under Ezra's shirt but wait for his padawan's reaction before doing anything else. Ezra breathes a bit deeply, his heart racing. Ezra nods and calms down. "How do you feel, being touched by your master?" The Inquisitor says with slow dominance as he whispers into Ezra's ear, rubbing his padawan's bare stomach.

Ezra shivers a tiny bit. "I-It feels nice master."

"Are you cold? You're shaking."

"Y-you're hands f-feel nice. No...I'm not cold."

The Inquisitor just pulls Ezra closer but after a few moments he turns him around, so Ezra's head is against his chest. Ezra looks up at his master, who rubs his back before falling asleep.

The next morning Ezra wakes up alone. Ezra gets up and looks out the window. Later that day the Inquisitor returns to Ezra and shows him a display of available parts he could use and paper for blueprints before leaving. A little bit after that food is delivered to Ezra. Ezra eats while choosing the parts for his lightsaber and starts putting everything together. After which Ezra informs a servant that he's done and wants to show the Inquisitor so the servant escorts him to the Inquisitor's study before being dismissed.

"Ezra..all done?" The Inquisitor says checking through files.

"Yeah it's finished, take a look." As Ezra hands him the lightsaber, the Inquisitor puts down the papers, taking it and looking it over.

"Interesting design..what's even more interesting is how you will be using it." The Inquisitor says handing the lightsaber back. "I'll be finished here in a few minutes you can stay if you want or you can get a head start by heading towards the simulation room."

"I'm going to test this out." Ezra getting up and leaving going to the simulation room.

After a few minutes, the Inquisitor enters the simulation room, watching Ezra pretend to fight an invisible enemy.

"Sorry for the delay, how does it feel?"

"It feels good...I like it. A lot."

"Let's test it in actual combat." The Inquisitor says pulling out his lightsaber from behind his back.

Ezra holds his lightsaber in his hand but not that nervous. "I'm ready."

The Inquisitor charges at Ezra getting in close and swinging his lightsaber, half-heartedly. Ezra jumps back and shoots his blaster at the Inquisitor, making sure to keep his distance. The Inquisitor deflects the balls of energy, as he tried to get closer to Ezra. Ezra keeps shooting and shoots at the Inquisitor's feet and shooting another few blasts at his torso. The Inquisitor grunts as he slides back, he actives the other side of the lightsaber as it starts to spin, deflecting all of the blasts as he moves closer to Ezra, getting closer enough to through a few kicks at him. Ezra rolls out the way and the saber activates, Ezra gets up and lunges at the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor dodges and his deactivated his saber so it stops spinning and only one of the two sides are working. The Inquisitor charges at Ezra, clashing with him, hiding his amusement and joy as he sees just how far Ezra has come. Ezra pushes back with as much strength he can, firing off the blaster at the Inquisitor's feet again. The Inquisitor jumps back uses the force to pull Ezra's leg, making him fall. Ezra smiles and while the Inquisitor lands, Ezra pushes him back into the furthest wall. The Inquisitor looks at Ezra and powers down his lightsaber.

"Impressive."

"Well I am being taught by you~ what else would you expect?" Ezra with a huge smile on his face.

"Flattery won't win the day..but I knew I was underestimating you...you've made me proud Ezra."

Ezra smiles brightly, powering down his lightsaber. "I'm glad master, thank you."

"After our meal, we will return and practice fighting together." The Inquisitor said before pulling Ezra towards him, putting his hands on Ezra's shoulders, looking at him with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah." Ezra looking at the Inquisitor. "We should eat now then~"

"I agree but someplace more comfortable." The Inquisitor took Ezra back to his room, telling a servant to get them food as they walked. The Inquisitor watches as Ezra gets on his bed, making himself comfortable.

"They changed your sheets….this looks better than the other ones they have been putting on.."

"I had new ones, softer ones to accommodate for two." The Inquisitor before gently pushing Ezra on back and climbing on top of him, getting close to his lips, but just watches Ezra blush. Ezra's eyes stay locked on the Inquisitor's eyes as his blush becomes deeper, and Ezra tries to relax himself once more. "..you're quite attractive."

"You're not just saying that because I got a bit stronger~?" Ezra trying to shake off his deepening blush.

"No, your true strength is on the inside, and that is impressive but the outside is just as alluring."

Ezra breaks the intense staring as he looks away with his neck wide open, holding back a grin, and having no clever comeback at all whatsoever. The Inquisitor got off of Ezra just as the door opened unexpectedly, the servants quickly put the trays on the table then left as quickly as they could.

"I'm sorry." Ezra sits up looking at the Inquisitor. "I don't want to make you look bad."

"In front of a lowly slave? Are you ashamed?"

"I'm not ashamed at all."

"Neither am I, besides rumors have already been circling. Best not to let it get the best of you."

"I-I won't"

"Let's eat." The Inquisitor pats Ezra's leg before getting up.

"Okay." Ezra getting both trays handing one to the Inquisitor, who takes and eats. Ezra eats and finishes up pretty quickly. After finishing their meals, the two go back to the simulation room, where they train together against countless machine, for a few hours until they returned to the Inquisitor's room and relaxed.

Ezra stayed by the window looking out at stars and a few planets in the distance. The Inquisitor walks up behind him and slowly wraps his arms around Ezra's waist.

"Beautiful isn't?"

"Yeah it is." Ezra laying his hands on top of the Inquisitor's.

"You have come far.. As I knew you would….excited to kill a jedi?"

"Yeah~a bit nervous, but I'm excited."

"I know you'll be fine."

Ezra rubs his hands on the Inquisitor's. "How do you hunt a jedi…?"

"It takes patience and a secret network that pretend to be runaways..that look reliable and have a believable story but giving false information, on a number of things from safe places to were other jedi are."

"That's what you do so early in the morning?"

"Indeed along with things that wouldn't interest you."

"Well that sounds fun~" Erza being playfully sarcastic.

"Hm, indeed, can't you tell by my smile."

Ezra laughs for a bit. _Hey master~?_

 _Hm? Yes Ezra.._

 _You know I really love spending time with you like this._

 _I do as well Ezra_

Ezra turns around in the Inquisitors arms, and rubs his face into the Inquisitor's chest. The Inquisitor holds Ezra close, rubbing the padawan's back.

 _You. Are. A tease master~_ Ezra looking up at the Inquisitor.

 _Ezra!..Ezra..h-how far do you want our relationship to go?_

 _I'll wait but you tease hard…_ Ezra making a face.

 _I'll take that as pretty far. Very well..I need you in my life either way._ The Inquisitor places a small kiss on Ezra's forehead before holding him tightly.

Ezra cuddles tightly in the Inquisitor's arms taking in every second he can. _A tease? How so?_ The Inquisitor's hands going underneath Ezra's shirt, rubbing the developed muscles Ezra has formed through training.

Ezra bites his lip. _Like what...you're doing right now..._ Ezra lets a tiny gasp out.

 _I'm afraid I don't understand... this simple action?_ The Inquisitor had a smirk as his hands went to examine Ezra's chest.

Ezra's face blushes up quickly. _Y-yes...you know what you're doing._ Ezra closing his eyes.

 _Strong possibility~_ The Inquisitor said unzipping Ezra top then taking off his top layers. _You have taken well to the training..haven't you?_ The Inquisitor says openly rubbing the dark flesh, stroking it with a smirk.

Ezra is holding back his moans. _I have...taken well to the training..._

 _So how far do you want to go?_ The Inquisitor's hand travel down to the hem of Ezra's pants, running along edge.

 _...Master…._ Ezra holding the Inquisitor's hands. _I'm not getting you in trouble...I can wait."_

 _You're just worried about_ _ **me**_ _?...but without the nonsense around us..you.. would?_

Ezra looks down fighting a smirk. _I-i'm not sure….yes…._

 _Interesting...you just fascinate more and more Ezra._ The Inquisitor's hand went around Ezra's waist and squeezed his backside as the other cupped his cheek fondly. Ezra lets out a surprised yelp, holding the Inquisitor tighter. The Inquisitor separates himself from Ezra, and frees himself from his bodysuit. Ezra watches curiously and steps back a bit with a growing smile on his face. _Enjoying the view?_

 _Y-yeah, very much so._ Ezra completely red in the face He watches as the Inquisitor undresses down to his last article of clothing. Ezra steps over and lightly glides his hand over the Inquisitors chest, and then Ezra pauses for a second, then brings his lips to the Inquisitor's lightly toned stomach. The Inquisitor sighs as he rubs Ezra's back, before walking him to the bed.

Ezra gets in the bed, looking in the Inquisitor's eyes. _Master?_

 _Yes Ezra?_ The Inquisitor gets on top of Ezra.

Ezra's breathing gets deeper and his bottom lip quivers slightly. _It would be too easy to say it like this, but…_ "I-I...love you."

"...I love you too Ezra." The Inquisitor says kissing Ezra's forehead again.

Ezra lays down on the bed pulling the Inquisitor down a bit. The Inquisitor smiles lightly as his hands explores Ezra's body, rubbing it slowly. Ezra lets out tiny moans, as his hands go down the Inquisitor's back. The Inquisitor's hands go down to Ezra's pants, sliding down the back of it, groping his cheeks.

"Ah~!" Ezra closes his eyes, trying to keep his lower body under control while letting out cute but encouraging moans.

"You're quite adorable Ezra. Though as fun as this is we should go to bed." The Inquisitor says gliding his hands up Ezra's back.

Ezra lets out a slightly disappointed sigh. "Okay master."

The Inquisitor lays on his side, having Ezra on his side too but moaning lightly as his body is still rubbed. Ezra moves closer and keeps rubbing, cuddling close. The Inquisitor holds Ezra close as he falls asleep.

The next morning, Ezra wakes up alone again, he eats his breakfast and gets up, going to train on his own. During his training Ezra is visited by the Inquisitor, who watches him for a while. Ezra fights for a while before finishing and leaving out the training room. The two go into a small ship and head off to where the jedi should be.

"So aside from looking for the jedi, what else will we be doing?"

"I suppose we could visit a nearby planet.."

"Sounds like fun, but after getting the jedi?"

"Of course, you don't get a reward before you do the job."

"Yeah I know, just making sure you won't goof off~" Ezra making a face at the Inquisitor.

"..Focus Ezra, we have a job to do." The Inquisitor says so he doesn't seem too soft.

"Yes master." Ezra sitting back in his seat and stops joking around.

The Inquisitor watches as they travel through space until they reached their destination.

Once the ship lands, Ezra gets up and is one of the first out. But he waits on his master to come out. The Inquisitor walks out with a small group of troopers, behind him, Ezra joins and stands beside the Inquisitor.

"Can you sense the jedi?"

"Yeah I can."

"Can you tell which direction they're in?"

"Yes." Ezra walking in the general direction of the jedi.

"Very good. Can you also tell if they're alone?"

"It feels like they're alone…."

Once the group gets close enough the Inquisitor sends in the troopers first, who manage to cut off the exit rout of the jedi, who is with two commoners. Ezra looks at the Inquisitor, ready to go in. The Inquisitor walks closer to the people, using the force to choke one of them as he activates his lightsaber; staring at the jedi. Ezra comes out and brings the last person to a halt by taking control of him making him stop in place. The choked person falls to the ground lifelessly as the Inquisitor walks closer to the jedi, who activates his lightsaber.

"Prepare for death jedi." The Inquisitor says standing a few feet away from the jedi.

The jedi doesn't look afraid and attacks the Inquisitor. "I think it's you who should be saying your prayers."

The Inquisitor doesn't say anything as he rushes the jedi, clashing sabers before force to push him back. The Jedi quickly recovers and leaps at the Inquisitor as the battle gets more intense. The Inquisitor side steps blocking the first few strikes before kicking the jedi, and glancing at Ezra.

"Are you bored?"

"Kinda, but this looks fun to watch."

"Pay attention to me!" The jedi swinging his lightsaber almost hitting the Inquisitor

Inquisitor smirks slightly, glancing at the jedi, dodging the next attacks effortlessly. The Inquisitor leans in and punches the jedi in the stomach making him slide back but before he could recover the Inquisitor force chokes him, lifting him in the air as he does so. The Inquisitor forces him down to the ground then looks at Ezra.

"Ezra, put your training to the test and kill him." The Inquisitor says powering down his lightsaber and walking towards Ezra, but keeping an eye on the jedi as he recovers.

Ezra nods and goes up to the jedi, looking at the man from top to bottom, Ezra raises his lightsaber slightly as he thinks about how he wants him to die. Ezra moves the lightsaber swiftly but it gets blocked by the jedi's lightsaber.

"You're just a child.." The jedi overpowers Ezra forcing him back, then glances over to the Inquisitor for a second before watching Ezra carefully. "You really want your **padawan** to die so badly? Gutless coward."

The Inquisitor ignores the comment as he watches Ezra's mind think of other ways to best his opponent.

Ezra glares angrily at the jedi and shoots at him, catching him off guard. At first the jedi can deflect and protect himself but soon Ezra speeds the beams up. Unable to keep up with the enhanced pace the jedi has to resort to dodging but two of the shots hit the jedi in the shoulder and another in the left hip. "I'm not a child…"

"Right, you're just another monster like your master." The jedi throws his lightsaber at Ezra, knocking the beams away. Ezra smirks as the jedi is hit with another beam in the back, and Ezra jumps in attacking the unarmed jedi. The jedi uses the force to push Ezra back a few inches, as his lightsaber is coming back to him, creeping up on Ezra.

Ezra jumps out the way knowing what's behind him, Ezra fires a few more shots and then goes back into the jedi's space to end him. The jedi steps back, deflecting the beams and manages to block Ezra's fatal blow at the last second. Ezra makes a barrier in front of him and pushes the jedi into a tree. Ezra then shoots a few beams in the barrier, making the barrier collide and trap the jedi inside. Ezra continues to fire many beams so that they are flying into the barrier. Ezra smirks as he has complete control, he makes the beams hit the jedi in a few places.

The jedi gives off pained grunts and eventually screams as the same place go under repeated abuse, dropping his lightsaber in the process. Ezra stops as the jedi with bleeding open wounds all over his body, letting the jedi fall to the ground, straining himself just to reach for his lightsaber. Ezra smirks as he calmly walks towards the dying jedi, he makes the blue lightsaber come into his free hand just to spite the jedi.

"Very good now Ezra. now kill him" Ezra nods and slashes the lightsabers across the jedi's body, tearing him apart, and the jedi dying almost immediately.

"I'll kill the last one master." The Inquisitor nods as he takes the jedi's lightsaber and powers it down. Ezra looks at the last person as he starts to curse calling him a monster but also begs for mercy. Ezra smirks a bit and kills the man then turning to his master. "It's done."

"And that's what jedi hunting is, doesn't take that long once the jedi is actually found." The Inquisitor says placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder, as he slowly walked back to the ship.

"I see, that was fun." Ezra in thought.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"So now what master?"

"I report back to my master while you relax."

"Oh...Okay…" Ezra going around the ship to find something to do as his master talks to his own master. Later the Inquisitor returns to Ezra, taking him into a separate room with a bed.

"How did your talk go?"

"As well as it usually goes, nothing to concern yourself with."

"Alright." Ezra messing around with a light by the bed.

"So how was your first time?"

"It was fun, learned a lot~" The Inquisitor walks over to Ezra and sits on the bed. "I'm not a monster…." Ezra still messing with the lamp in the room.

"We are all monsters, but why are you fascinated with the lamp?"

"I just need something to do with my hands… do you get used to watching the life leave them?"

"Yes, the more you do it the easier it becomes. Perhaps a sparring match would be a better use of your time..."

"Yeah...it could be. I guess." Ezra leaving the lamp alone.

"Most likely, however there's not enough space to do it properly here."

"So you just want to go a different planet?" Ezra getting out of his clothes and lying on the bed in his under clothes.

"I supposed so." The Inquisitor says glancing over at Ezra.

"Ok" Ezra looking to the Inquisitor, who places a hand on Ezra's leg. Ezra shivers a bit at the touch. "When did your hands get so cold?"

"Your skin is just warm." The Inquisitor says turning closer to Ezra.

"Thanks~" Ezra tugging at the Inquisitor. "Get in bed…"

The Inquisitor gets up and stripping down to his second layer, then joining Ezra in bed. Ezra gets in between the Inquisitors legs and takes his master's hands and wraps them around himself.

"I want you to be warm too."

"How kind of you." The Inquisitor says pulling Ezra closer to him, rubbing his back up and down.

"Mmm~ that feels nice. Really relaxing." Ezra sighs.

The Inquisitor smiles slightly as his hands go lower, gently putting Ezra's leg on top of his. The Inquisitor rubs the leg with one hand as the other rub his cheeks.

Ezra bites his bottom lip. "You really like doing this to me~"

"Because you feel good." The Inquisitor says as he pulls the back of Ezra's underwear down.

"M-master~!" Ezra begins to blush. The Inquisitor chuckles lightly as he gets hold on Ezra's cheeks. Ezra gasps surprised at the sudden coldness, before it turns into a low moan as the coldness fades.

"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself."

"Y-yeah~ but you're having way more fun master."

"Really now?" The Inquisitor says squeezing Ezra's cheeks, making him moan.

"S-see..y-you are~!" Ezra's underwear barely on, his cock being the only thing keeping them on at the moment. The Inquisitor smirks as he rubs their crotches together, watching Ezra squirm a bit. Ezra closes his eyes moaning out at the pleasure. "Master~!" The Inquisitor's smirk widens at Ezra's expression before pulling off the rest of Ezra's underwear. "Master…" Ezra covering his hard cock then looking at the Inquisitor.

"Having fun Ezra?" The Inquisitor says gently rubbing Ezra's crotch. Ezra answers with moans as he tries to cover up. The Inquisitor's hands explore the rest of of Ezra's body, one goes to caress his chest and the other goes down to his member. Ezra moans moving his hands from his cock, which is dripping with pre. The Inquisitor places his lips to Ezra's, as his hands strokes Ezra faster.

Ezra moans into the Inquisitor's mouth, his body getting hotter while his cock twitches and his pre getting all over the Inquisitor's hand. Ezra's hands tremble as they make their way up the Inquisitor's back. The Inquisitor's lips travel down to Ezra's neck, kissing and lightly biting it, then sucking on it roughly, leaving a mark. Ezra's fingers dig into the Inquisitor's back as he's close to cumming. The Inquisitor feels Ezra's cock pulsate in his hands and he watches Ezra's face as he cums in his hand. Ezra's cum covering his master's hand and he keeps pumping more panting out leaning himself on his master. The Inquisitor hand takes Ezra's and puts it in his own underwear, letting him feel his hard member. Ezra feels his master's hardness and wraps his hand around it rubbing it up and down, Ezra peels off his master's underwear and looks at the huge cock before him in his grip.

"Don't be shy now." The Inquisitor says rubbing Ezra's back, kissing his neck again. Ezra leans down opening his mouth and takes his master's cock in his mouth sucking on it while moving his hands faster. The Inquisitor's eyes widened before closing, letting out a pleasured sigh. The Inquisitor's hand rest on Ezra's head rubbing it fondly. Ezra's inexperienced tongue flickers around the head of his master's cock, he bobs his head unsure of what to do. The Inquisitor moans as he gives light thrusts into Ezra's mouth. Ezra's eyes water and he closes them as he drools over his master's cock. He keeps moving his head but slowly finds his mouth being dominated by more of his master.

The Inquisitor pulls Ezra off of him for a few moments, watching him pant heavily before he inserts himself back into Ezra again. The Inquisitor works more of himself with each thrust he delivers to Ezra, until his padawan reaches the base, choking slightly. Ezra's fingers go down the Inquisitor's sides, trying to breathe through his nose. Ezra keeps his mouth open and his tongue out, as the head of his master's cock is in his throat. Ezra's tongue licks at his master's sack every so often, making him moan.

As the Inquisitor reaches his climax he thrusts faster into Ezra, and holds him there when he explodes. Ezra's eyes widen as he feels the Inquisitor's hot cum slide down his throat, Ezra wiggles around unable to get off of his master's still throbbing cock. The Inquisitor groans as he thrusts a few more times before opening his eyes and pulling out, having it throb in front of Ezra, who rubs his throat a bit before looking up at his master. The Inquisitor looks down at Ezra, before pulling him up and holding him close, rubbing his back soothingly. Ezra kisses the Inquisitor's chest and hugs him tightly.

"Are you alright, Ezra?" The Inquisitor says raising Ezra to eye level, gently running his hand down his back.

"Yes, master." Ezra coughs a tiny bit. "I'm sorry...that was my first time. If it was...sloppy…"

"We can practice more if you want." The Inquisitor says as he rubs Ezra's body.

Ezra's face goes a bit pale "Not like how we train regularly?" _I don't think my throat can take that…_

"No Ezra, there's a lot of information we can read, in certain archives..then we can try different things.." The Inquisitor says gripping Ezra's cheeks and kissing his padawan just under the chin. "I'm sure it will be a fun experience."

"I'm sure it will be; I'm willing to learn anything you can teach me."

"We'll be learning together..I never gave much thought about..this type of relationship until you grew fond of me..."

"Really? You just seemed like you can get anyone you wanted…"

"..I suppose that technically is true…but I had no motivation to do so..eliminating my enemies kept me satisfied."

Ezra stares at his master. "So eventually when I have to be away from you, I'm only going to have that to keep myself satisfied unless I find something else?"

"I supposed you could find your own partner but that is assuming I'll let you go." The Inquisitor says kissing Ezra, having one hand on the back of his head and one on his lower back.

Ezra smiles and holds his master. "I really do love you master...I don't want you to let me go."

"I won't Ezra." The Inquisitor says as he pulls the covers over them and turns Ezra around, pressing them together. The Inquisitor's hands travel south, gently rubbing Ezra's orbs. A moan escaped Ezra's mouth as he backs into his master, his bottom rubbing his master's member. The Inquisitor sighs as he thrust his hips against Ezra, moaning lightly as his member hardens again.

A smile curls up on Ezra's face as his master's moans start to get him hard as well. "Master...you're poking me hard~" Ezra letting out an innocent laugh.

"I do know the basics and if you want..we could run through them?" The Inquisitor says with a smirk as he presses his hard organ against Ezra's soft cheeks.

"W-we can master…" Ezra taking a few breaths completely nervous. The Inquisitor rubs Ezra's chest before sitting up. The Inquisitor, sitting cross legged turns Ezra around so they're facing each other. The Inquisitor pushes Ezra back a bit so he can see all of his master. "Lean down Ezra and raise your hips." Ezra nervously does as he's told, he looks at his master's member and leans down, getting closer to it as he raises his backside in the air. Ezra grasps the organ and starts licking it as the Inquisitor's hand rubs the cheeks before going between them. Ezra's eyes widened and he winces as a finger enters him. "Calm yourself Ezra."

Ezra looks up at his master and nods before he takes the organ into his mouth, giving off soft groans as the finger goes in and out of him. Ezra keeps sucking as he feels himself tightening on his master's finger. Ezra finds himself moving back and forth on his finger moaning out more. The Inquisitor added another finger, he moves his fingers inside Ezra, sighing as he holds Ezra's head.

Ezra gasps out on his master's member. Stopping a bit at how sudden the second finger went in, his bottom trembles a bit before he feels like he can move again. However, Ezra unable to move his head off of his master's hardness, bobs his head lightly to where it's hitting the back of his throat. Ezra's tongue spinning around his member, making his master moan. The Inquisitor adds another finger, then let's Ezra up as he thrusts his fingers deep in to Ezra.

Ezra yelps out as his face lies in his master's crotch, Ezra holds his master's waist moaning out and licking at the base of his master's hardness. Ezra's hole tightens at almost every thrust of his master's fingers.

"How's that feel Ezra?" The Inquisitor says as he digs his finger into Ezra, wiggling them inside him.

"Ahhh~ it feels good master!~" Ezra crying out. The Inquisitor pulls out his fingers before putting Ezra into his lap, holding his member so it pushes into Ezra, who clings to him, with a pained moan leaving his mouth. Ezra closes his eyes, staying a bit still as not all of his master has entered him. The Inquisitor grips Ezra's cheeks and slowly pulls him down until all of his organ resides inside the padawan.

Ezra groans as he can feel himself being stretched a bit more. Ezra looks into the Inquisitor's eyes and gives him a kiss wrapping his arms around his master, Ezra breaks away. "S-should...I M-move…?"

"Not yet, wait til the pain disperses." The Inquisitor says as he rubs Ezra's cheeks, moving them around his member. Ezra's body shivers, after a little bit of the Inquisitor playing with him, after a while the pain goes away. "Feel better?"

Ezra nods and takes a breath and looks sure of himself. "You can...start master…"

The Inquisitor kisses Ezra a he raises and lowers Ezra on his member. Ezra moans a small bit, getting used to the entering and re-entering. The Inquisitor kisses Ezra, before thrusting into him. Ezra moans loudly as he tightens around his master, Ezra rubs up and down his own member. The Inquisitor moans as he leans back and unfolds his legs, giving Ezra harder thrusts. Ezra starts to move on his master, calling out for more of his powerful thrusts. The Inquisitor lays on his back with his legs bended up and thrusted up into Ezra, watching him as the sound of skin on skin echoes in the room. Ezra shouts out in pleasure, he leans down and licks and kisses the Inquisitor's chest, moaning as he's feeling a whole new wave of pleasure throughout his body.

The Inquisitor moans as Ezra licks his chest and moans as he thrusts up into him, getting close once again.

"I've never felt anything this good before master~!" Ezra's member twitching almost ready to burst, he moves his hips a bit on the Inquisitor. His moans sounding sweet to the Inquisitor's ears. The Inquisitor revels in the sound Ezra makes as his thrusts became slower but more powerful, staying inside of him for a few seconds before pulling out and doing it again. Ezra moans and sits back up taking all of his master's length again and takes a hand to rub his sack. "Ahh~ does this feel good?"

"Ah yes Ezra..you do. How are you~?" The Inquisitor says holding Ezra's hips and helping him meet his thrusts.

"This feels great masterrr~! My body feels so good!" Ezra biting his lip, his hole relaxed making the thrusts really easy.

The Inquisitor quickly sits up, wrapping his arms around Ezra as he fills the padawan with his seed. Ezra groans as he can feel his master's length throb all in him, as the warmth of his master's seed washes over him. The Inquisitor kisses Ezra as a hand goes to stroke Ezra's member.

"Oh, yeaaa~" Ezra thrusts and bounces on his master, until he can't take it anymore and his surprisingly thick cum shoots out between the two, making a mess. The Inquisitor pulls Ezra down on top of him, letting his organ slowly pop of his padawan, letting his seed ease out of him.

"We should shower shortly.." The Inquisitor says rubbing Ezra's back.

"Whatever you want master~" Ezra a bit dazed.

The Inquisitor smirks before grabbing Ezra and going into the shower in the room. The two get cleaned up and return to the bed, which has new sheets.

"I hope they heard us~" Ezra

"Why do you think there are new sheets?" The Inquisitor says as he gets into the bed, watching Ezra follow suit.

Ezra smirks laying his head on a pillow. "They could have just peeked in on us." Ezra slowly falling asleep. The Inquisitor pulls the sleeping Ezra close and sleeps with him in his arms. The next day, Ezra wakes in the arms of his master. "Morning master~"

The Inquisitor opens his eyes and gives Ezra a playful squeeze.

"Greetings Ezra, sleep well?"

"Yeah I did. Better than usual~"

"Good." The Inquisitor says pulling away from Ezra to lie on his back, stretching out his limbs.

Ezra watches for a little bit before sitting up with a yawn. "So what are we going to do today?"

"We could return to the mothership for training of various kinds or take one more day off."

"Can we spend one more day off and train in an isolated space?"

"Indeed." The Inquisitor says as he sits up, leaning against the wall behind him.

Ezra gets up out of bed and stretches before looking for some pants. The Inquisitor gets up and goes to the closet Ezra isn't paying attention to and opens it, showing a spare uniform for the both of them. The Inquisitor throw Ezra's spare at him before he puts on his own.

Ezra catches his clothes and starts to put them on. "Thanks." Ezra flops back on the bed watching his master finish getting dressed. Once he finished, the Inquisitor sat on the edge of the bed as a pair of servants come in with food, they put on the table close to the bed then quickly leave, closing the door behind them.

"Have they ever left so quickly?" Ezra grabbing his food.

"Always if I'm in a foul mood..they know better than to linger." The Inquisitor says before grabbing his food and eating with Ezra. Soon Ezra finishes his food and waits once more on his master.

"Last night was amazing."

"It was, Ezra." The Inquisitor says putting his tray back on the table and turning to Ezra, who smirks and looks away with a blush appearing on his face. The Inquisitor smirks as he watches Ezra for a few moments before using the force to pull him closer. "Now you're shy?" The Inquisitor teases, wraps an arm around the blushing padawan before kissing his burning cheek.

"I-It's the way you look at me…" Ezra getting redder.

"And what way is it?" The Inquisitor says holding Ezra's chin so they're staring each other in the eyes.

"Ah~ master…" Ezra staring into the Inquisitor's eyes as his face looks helpless and his body is trembling. His lips are kissed as a hand wraps around his waist. Ezra lets out a tiny moan.

"You haven't answered my question." The Inquisitor says with a large smirk.

"T-The way...y-you are looking a-at me now…"

"What about the way you look at me? So seductive yet innocent, equally provocative." The Inquisitor stole another kiss.

"I-It's because...I love you…" Ezra putting his hands in his lap covering himself.

"I do too, I love you and love to play with you." The Inquisitor's hand goes under Ezra's and feels the bulge in his pants.

Ezra closes his eyes and wiggles and moans a bit as he moves his master's hands. The Inquisitor smirks as he grips Ezra a bit tighter as he rubs it before letting it go, wearing a wide smirk. Ezra's eyes flutter a bit. "D-don't...tease...like this."

"Why not? I'm your master." The Inquisitor says, gripping Ezra's member again.

Ezra moans out taking a deeper breath. "I'll want...you more than I...can have you…"

"Sounds nice to me." Inquisitor says before giving Ezra a kiss on the lips.

"Y-you would like that master~" Ezra kissing his master back.

The Inquisitor smirks as he pulls away, sitting next to Ezra with his hands to himself.

Ezra leans his head on his master's arm. "So when are we going to get to the next planet, i really can't wait to train."

"Soon Ezra, for now though we can relax." The Inquisitor says getting more on the bed and laying down.

Ezra lays down and closes his eyes for a little bit calming himself back down. The Inquisitor pulls Ezra closer to him, getting slightly lost in thought.

Ezra nuzzles at the Inquisitor's side and looks up at him, wondering what's on his master's mind. The Inquisitor glances down at Ezra and rubs his side lightly.

"Everything okay?"

"More or less I suppose.."

"Tell me about it?"

"Typically a master should avoid having sexual relations with their padawan. It is frowned upon."

Ezra frowns. "Like this?"

"Exactly.."

Ezra laughs a bit. "But who's going to tell on you~? The bed sheets?"

"My concern lies with you getting a new master to obey."

"Wait! No, I don't want a new master!" Ezra sitting up looking at the Inquisitor with a serious look to his face.

"I don't want you to either but it's only a matter of time before it is out of my hands."

"...Then why don't we do something before it comes to that!?"

"Keep your voice down and what are you proposing? "

"...What if we just "disappear" before we have to deal with whoever is going to split us apart?"

"..."

"...I see…" Ezra scooting to the other end of the bed. "When I get a new master I'm not staying around."

"...you'd try to leave? Turn to a world of constant fear and running away?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Why? Such a hassle and major lifestyle choice over having a new master?"

"Because I love the master i have now. It would all be meaningless anyway if I didn't have you."

"...really?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I love you. Unless you were just saying it in the moment."

"I wasn't, I meant it..but unlike you, Ezra I've seen what happens to those who desert the empire..it's an unhappy life followed by a drawn out death."

"...then you might as well just kill me now…" Ezra visibly upset, getting off the bed.

"A rebel at heart I see..normally I would in similar circumstances...even if I may be somewhat fond of them..."

Ezra looks a bit taken aback, he grabs his saber and leaves the Inquisitor's room without another word. The Inquisitor gets up, and walks out of his room with his arms behind his back, curious to see if Ezra does anything.

Ezra makes his way towards the emergency ships. The Inquisitor pulls Ezra back, until he's just a few inches away. "You won't get that far..maybe another planet but you will be tracked..besides you left witnesses..are you always so sloppy when you get emotional?"

"First, don't touch me...I don't care, you still have to explain to your master why you fucked me anyway...being tracked isn't a concern to me..I could care less."

"Absolutely not, to all those demands you just made. First, we are taking this ship. It may still be tracked but it can be sold for a much better price or at least exchanged for a ship more suited for our desires. Now go kill the few troops you left behind." The Inquisitor says with a smirk glued to his face as he looks down at Ezra.

"We…?" Ezra still sounding upset and confused.

"We. Now kill them before they get wise." Ezra just nods, and goes to kill the remaining staff on the ship, taking out his anger upon the extra troopers and the servants, leaving no one alive, before returning to the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor goes to the cockpit and changed the course of the ship, pushing aside the body of the pilot. The Inquisitor glancing over his shoulder to see Ezra, then glances to the co-pilot's seat. "Sit." Ezra takes his seat, wiping his face of the blood and some tears that are running down his face. "Feeling better?"

"I don't even have to look at you to know you have a grin on your face you jerk…" Ezra's voice cracking up as he covers up his face to hide his tears.

"There are just a number of things that make you even cuter than usual." The Inquisitor says smuggishly and enjoying everything about it.

"..."

"This trip will be twice as long for you if you're emotional the entire way."

"I'm not going to be...for the entire time...maybe just half the way."

The Inquisitor turns to Ezra with a small smirk before turning to the massive windshield as they travel through space.

 **The End.**


End file.
